Pelirroja Radical
by Malfoy-mortifaga
Summary: Ginebra decide revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos.En especial su capricho por Draco Malfoy.¿Que pasara cuando Ginny se decida a ser una Pelirroja Radical y la cambien a la casa Slytherin? ExZONA DE CAMBIOS. Lean!R.R
1. La nueva yo

Capitulo 1 : La nueva yo 

Adolescente, aparentemente loca, algo atrevida, pelirroja, y con muchas, muchas ganas de cambiar. Simplemente asi podríamos describir a la menor de los weasley, que con 16 años, y el novio que todas quisieran tener, no disfrutaba tanto de su vida.

Ginny era una chica común, no digamos corriente, tan solo común, pero con un lado escondido. No era la aparente novia perfecta del chico que vivió, ni tampoco una santa, era una chica que adoraba de las películas muggles de chicas, las revistas chismosas, el maquillaje, los tacones, la buena ropa, las fiestas, y por sobretodo, imploraba un cambio de vida , quería ser buena , no una buena como la madre teresa , buena... algo mas parecido a como son las buenas en el mundo real, quería ser la mejor con los chicos, la mejor vestida, la mas linda, la mejor besando, la mas audaz , quería resaltar, y no resaltar por ser pelirroja ni eso, resaltar por ser la mejor de Howgarts, la mejor en todo.. no le importaba quitarle el trono a pansy, incluso si eso llevaba incluido a el rey ; **_Draco._**

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66**_

Toc, toc... sonó la puerta del dormitorio de ginny, era hermione, su " mejor amiga" desde ya un par de años.

Hey gin! tu madre dice que ya es hora de.. - inmediatamente paro de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ginny, estaba fumando. - suelta eso ahora! - le grito hermione como loca.

Ya cálmate! - dijo apagando el cigarro en un viejo cenicero que escondía debajo de la cama- ya esta! apagado , relájate no pasa nada- dijo hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Que te tomaste ginny! como crees! estabas fumando ! - grito la castaña sacudiendo su varita para eliminar el humo que había en la habitación.

No es para que te pongas asi! Ron también lo hace cuando tú no lo ves - acoto la pelirroja

Estas mintiendo! Tu sabes que el nunca fumaría a espaldas mía, y ahora, puedes decirme que demonios hacías?- le pregunto muy autoritaria.

Ah! me vas a decir que no te quedo claro lo que estaba haciendo? no me vengas con juegos herms, tu bien sabes que yo ya estoy grande- dijo ginny tomándose un poco de poción de menta para que se le pasara el olor a cigarrito .

Dime la verdad Ginebra! que te dieron los gemelos para que te comportes asi, no estas normal!

Hermione te he dicho ya que no me he tomado nada, es solo que quiero que dejes de pensar que soy una santa! porque no lo soy! y adivina que? Ron tampoco lo es ! asi que sácate eso de tu cabecita , entendiste?- dijo ginny con un tono agresivo.

Hermione no pudo aguantar todo lo que le decía su supuesta mejor amiga, bajo corriendo las escaleras anonadada, casi actuando como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Imposible - _pensó la chica - _ella no puede ser ginny, ella no es asi , o lo es? que tonterías piensas hermione, no es asi, quizás esta sensible no se... no es nada . Repitió para si misma una y otra vez. Pero claro que era algo, ginny no se comportaba asi nunca, o a lo menos eso creía.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La cena transcurrió como siempre, todos los Weasley comían mucho, Harry contaba alguna de sus aventurillas jugando quiditch, luego Hermione, Ginny y Molly lavaban los platos. No fue asi, tan solo Herms y Molly lavaron los platos. Molly al verse extrañada de la actitud callada de hermione se atrevió a preguntar que le ocurría.

Pasa algo querida?- pregunto con aquel tono maternal

No, no señora weasley, no es nada- dijo hermione distraída.

Es acaso Ronald? Se ha portado mal denuevo contigo?- pregunto ahora mas preocupada.

No, no es ron, de veras que no es nada - acoto la castaña sacudiendo su varita para secar unos trastos

Esta bien, y dime hermy, porque ginny no bajo a cenar, fuiste a avisarle cierto?- dijo molly supervisando el artefacto que se encargaba de lavar los platos.

Si, bueno...es que yo fui a avisarle, pero la encontré dormida..si si! eso, ella estaba...dormida, no quise despertarla ha de estar muy cansada, asi que baje a cenar, y bueno, he estado un poco despistada últimamente y me olvide de avisarle, lo siento - dijo inventando una mentira improvisadamente.

Ahh...- dijo molly.

Uff mama tengo un hambre! - dijo ginny que había irrumpido en la cocina

Ginny cariño, tu no estabas dormida? - pregunto molly con cara de no entender nada.

Que, yo, dormidaaa???? - pregunto ginny confundida, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon al captar la mirada de hermione - ahh si! yo estaba dormida, es que ya sabes estoy tan cansada últimamente, el colegio ya sabes, me estresa pensar que dentro de 2 días tenemos que volver - dijo ginny con su impresionante habilidad para inventar cosas. - y dime má que hay de cena? - dijo intentando cambiar el tema.

Lo que quieras, hoy la cocina es tuya, debo consentirte ya sabes, te quedan pocos días aquí- dijo su madre pellizcándole las mejillas (n/a: como se las aprietan a los niños pequeños)

Uff, mama no tengo 4 años! deja de hacer eso- dijo la pelirroja fastidiada - hay veré que como, gracias mama! - dijo marchándose junto con hermione de la cocina.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Que fue todo eso! yoo? dormida ?- dijo ginny enojada.

Bueno pues, tenia que inventarle algo, como querias que le dijera que te pille fumando en tu alcoba ! no podia decirle que no podias bajar a cenar por eso- dijo hermione en un tono no muy bajo.

Que !! tu que!! ginebra molly weasley ! - le grito ron quien estaba afuera de la habitacion de ginny esperandola - supuse que estarias aqui enferma o algo y que por eso no bajaste a cenar, pero mira con la sorpresita que me encuentro!, te he dicho que si fumas tiene que ser exclusivamente en mi presencia! - le grito su hermano. - a la habitacion ahora pequeña! - le grito con ese tono que tan solo los hermanos mayores estan autorizados a utilizar.

Que!!! Ronald tu tambien! que !! este mundo esta vuelto loco ! - le espeto hermione a su novio- has estado fumando?? ronald weasley esto esta por verse! ya veras cuando le cuente a tu madre!- grito hermione

Tu no le diras nada a nadie hermy, hablaremos tu y yo despues si?, necesito resolver este asunto con mi hermana enseguida- dijo ron furioso y a la vez cerrando la puerta de el dormitorio de su hermana, dejando a hermione afuera en el pasillo desconcertada.

Vas a decirme que pretendias ! - le grito el pelirrojo furioso a su hermana

Yo no pretendia nada ron ! eres tu el que pretende ser un niño bueno! sabes que ? estoy cansada ron! cansada de ser siempre la misma , desde ahora todo va a cambiar y quiero que lo tengas bien entendido - espeto ginny.

Que mierda te has creido! que no sabes todo lo que me ha costado mantener el secreto de que parrandemos y fumamos? que no te das cuenta que decepcionaremos a todo el mundo? que le diras a harry por merlin! - dijo ron vuelto loco.

No se y sinceramente me da lo mismo lo que le dire a harry! Ron entiendeme, los quiero mucho a los 3, pero no puedo seguir asi, no puedo seguir pretendiendo ser alguien que no soy, ya soy bastante mayor no crees? - dijo ginny con crudeza.

Si ...bueno ginny es verdad que eres ya mayor pero no puedo permitir que hagas esto, le haras un daño enorme a la familia, te lo digo como hermano, por favor ginny intenta entenderme- dijo ron sentandose en la cama, ahora entendiendo un poco mejor la situacion en la que se encontraba su hermana.

Mira ron, puedo prometerte que mis padres no sabran nada de esto si? - le dijo ella con una cara un poco mas amigable. - en cuanto a hermione, harry y tu, tendran que aprender con la nueva yo.

Pero haber! como es eso de nueva yo?- pregunto desconcertado ron.

Eso que escuchas, nueva yo - dijo ella acertivamente- no mas ginny inocente, desde ahora, voy a cambiar, radicalmente. - dijo poniendo enfasis en la palabra radicalmente.

Ah si, y se puede saber que cambios serian esos?- pregunto su hermano con una ceja alzada.

Bueno, cambios... no se si entiendes ron, pero voy a cambiar completamente- dijo ginny mirandose en un espejo.

Y que con harry? piensas dejarlo a el tambien?

No, bueno, no se... No creo que lo deje, quiero divertirme un poco mas- dijo con una cara que no inspiraba confianza

Que??? a que te refieres con eso? - dijo ron levantandose de la cama exaltado.

Bueno, que va a ser divertido fastidiar a las demas chicas que andan vueltas locas por harry no crees? y eso llamara mas la atención de los chicos, siempre las comprometidas son mejores, hay mayores retos, y eso le gusta a los chicos no? - pregunto ginny probándose un top por encima de la polera y mirándose en el espejo.

Pero ginny! ahgg! en ti no se puede confiar, no se que haria si no fuera tu hermano! - le dijo ron algo fastidiado- te prometo que si veo que un chico te pone una mano encima , lo mato!- grito el.

Bueno, precisamente no es las manos lo que van a poner sobre mi- dijo ginny divertida.

Ginebra!- le grito el

Ahhi!! No te pongas asi hermanito, me se cuidar muy bien sola - le dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Mas te vale que asi sea! y bueno, no estaría mal que mi hermanita fuera la mas guapa de howgarts! - dijo dando una risotada- se vería muy bien no crees, " los hermanos galanes Weasley" seriamos geniales, los mas guapos- dijo ron con cara soñadora.

Jajaja! yo seré la mas guapa, pero tu? - le dijo ella riendo.

Muy graciosa hermana! ahora si me disculpas, tengo que arreglar el desastre que tu armaste con hermione!- le dijo el resentido.

Yaa! no es nada, ya veras que se arreglan, te quierooo! - le grito con una morisqueta boba, (n/a: de esas que siempre hace la gente cuando se siente graciosa)

Yo también pequeña - le dijo el.

Y asi ginny se sintió completa, estaba muy feliz , por lo menos alguien la entendía, su hermano. Lo quería mucho, era lejos su hermano favorito, el la entendía en todo, con el había vivido los mejores momentos de su vida, y tan solo era el principio, el también le había presentado a harry, su hasta ahora novio. Había conocido los mejores antros con el, y había aprendido a fumar con el. Cosas importantes para la vida de una adolescente... pero tan solo su vida empezaba.

Le esperaban cambios... muchos cambios, al otro día, empezaría todo, todo iba a cambiar, desde su look , hasta sus pensamientos, tan solo quedaba esperar hasta la otra mañana, quería ver la reacción de todos al verla, desde ya lo estaba pensando, no se imaginaba la cara de hermione, ni menos la de Harry. Y bueno.. Pasamos a otro tema, Harry. Lo seguía queriendo, lo dudaba... ahora tan solo se concentraría en su nueva vida, su nueva meta; **_Draco._**

_Nota de la autora: y que me dicen?? les gustooo??? dejen su review porfavor! no demoro en contestar, y menos me demorare en cargar el segundo capitulo de este fic , que realmente cuando se me ocurrio la idea me volvi locaaa, no se, se me imagina ke va a kedar bien :) , bueno, ahi ustedes me guiaan! saludines._

_adiioh!!!_


	2. El gran cambio

Capitulo 2: "El gran cambio"

El gran día había llegado, tan solo faltaba un día para volver a Howgarts, y era el momento perfecto que Ginny esperaba, el día de el cambio. Estaba lista para iniciar su penúltimo curso en la el colegio de magia y hechicería, pero le faltaba una cosa, su cambio de look, el lugar elegido... La nueva Galería de compras magicas: " Maxim". Tenia todo arreglado, desde el dinero, con quien iría, y desde luego, la ruta que debía seguir. Primero Peluquería, Tienda de ropa, ropa interior, zapatos, accesorios, y por último, pero no menos importante, el maquillaje.

Estaba emocionadísima, se levanto , ducho y vistió, tomo lo que mas se parecía a su nuevo perfil de su armario, un top negro ajustado y una falda de jeans, ropa que tenia camuflada para que nadie la encontrara, estaba segura que si harry la veía vestida asi era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que nadie mas la viera. Pero ahora honestamente eso no le importaba. Se vistió y se calzo unas zapatillas muggles que hermione le había regalado, eran para hacer un deporte llamado skate, que en su vida había escuchado, pero aun asi adoraba aquellas zapatillas. Terminada de vestir procedió a arreglarse el pelo, con algunos movimientos de varita se hizo una perfecta coleta de caballo con algunos mechones ondulados a los lados, luego se puso algo de labial y estaba lista.

Camino hacia la habitación de su hermano para ver si estaba listo también para luego irse, se encontró con la puerta medio cerrada, como supuso que no estaría haciendo nada importante abrió la puerta, y se encontró con la sorpresa. Hermione y Ron se estaban besando apasionadamente, cosa muy rara en ellos, hermy siempre se enfadaba cuando Ron se propasaba con los besos, y otra cosa extraña, Hermione estaba usando unos vaqueros apretados y una polera corta, Ron siempre le amonestaba cuando utilizaba ese tipo de ropa, que ocurría muy pocas veces ya que ella no era de aquellas que les gustaba mostrarlo todo.

Yo.. Disculpen- dijo ginny cerrando la puerta tras de si

No! Espera! – dijo hermione arreglando su cabello que se había alborotado con el ajetreo.

De veras, no quería molestar- dijo ginny tartamudeando.

No, no es tu culpa… deberíamos ser mas ehm… precavidos- dijo un tanto avergonzada.

Ya, da igual hermione, somos novios no? Es lo que hacen los novios, besarse- le dijo su hermano con una clara indirecta a ginny.- Por cierto ginny, y TU novio?- dijo refiriéndose a harry.

Pues, no lo sé, le dije que iba a salir con ustedes- espeto ginny con algo de crudeza.

No seas malo Ron! Se supone que es una sorpresa, acaso no quieres verle la cara a harry cuando vea el cambio de ginny?- dijo hermy con una sonrisita cómplice.

Si, si- dijo ron fastidiado.

Porque no nos vamos?- pregunto ginny incomoda por el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación, detestaba hablar de harry, lo odiaba con todo su ser, por sobre todo ahora que ron intentaba mantenerlos lo mas juntos posibles.

Que gran idea, vamonos! Quiero llegar temprano, detesto cuando se llenan todas las tiendas- dijo hermione

Y yo detesto las tiendas- dijo ron con aquel tono holgazán que lo caracterizaba.

Pues Ron! Desde hoy amaras las tiendas- dijo ginny riendo.

Hay si tu, como no – dijo aburrido.

Ya! Están peleando como niños, he dicho vamonos! – dijo hermione saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando aprenderás a buscarte amigas menos mandonas- dijo para si ginny.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los tres bajaron las escaleras de la madriguera para dirigirse a la chimenea e irse vía polvos flu, pero harry los detuvo cuando estaban a punto de marcharse.

A donde crees que vas ginny?- le espetó Harry a su novia enojado

Ya te dije que tenia que salir Harry- dijo ella intentando zafarse de su novio que la había tomado de la cintura en un vago intento para no dejarla ir

Y yo te conteste que no saldrías sin mi- dijo melosamente intentando darle un beso.

Harry ya te dije que no estoy para tus boberías si, voy a salir ahora con Ron y Hermione, no creo que me pase nada si voy sin ti, nos haría bien pasar un rato separados- dijo con fiereza la pelirroja.

Y desde cuando tu estas tan hiriente?- le dijo el enojado ahora de verdad.

Pues, si no te has dado cuenta , siempre he sido asi- le dijo con palabras que ni se creía ella

No me vengas con juegos Ginebra, dime que demonios te pasa?- dijo con casi las mismas palabras que hermione había utilizado la noche anterior para reprenderla cuando fumaba.

Nada harry, de veras, si quieres saber porque me comporto extraña, déjame ir, tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo ginny dándose cuenta de que si seguía con aquella actitud harry la molestaría aun mas.

Esta bien amor, te dejare ir, pero sin antes un beso si – dijo como siempre tan amoroso (n/a: odioo la actitud de el! Me da asco que un hombre sea tan cebollento xDD)

Bueno ginny, aquí vamos- pensó la pelirroja tomando del cuello a harry para luego besarlo, como nunca antes lo había echo, de una forma atrevida que sorprendió a Harry.

Wow, ginny eso fue…- dijo harry intentando recuperar el aliento.

Fantástico? Gracias harry, ahora me voy, hermy y ron ya partieron sin mi – dijo sin dejar hablar al chico y tomando el macetero con polvos flu- adiós harry!- dijo secamente para luego pronunciar el nombre de la galería de compras.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pelirroja llego a un lugar atestado de gente, chicas iban y venían en grupitos de amigas llenas de bolsas de tiendas, había parejas tomando helados, y uno que otro solitario esperando conquistar a alguna que pasará. Ginny busco con la mirada a Ron y Hermione. Los encontró al frente de una vitrina de una tienda de ropa deportiva.

Mira hermione! Es hermosa!- decía ron embobado mirando una escoba.

Si…Ron, preciosa- dijo hermione aburrida- donde estará ginny?- pregunto mirando para todos lados , cuando la vio corriendo hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos.

Vamos chicos! Tenemos mucho que hacer! – dijo dirigiéndose a su hermano y su amiga.

Pe-pero gin! Yo quiero quedarme aquí, esta tienda es genial- le dijo su hermano aun mirando la vitrina.

Ron no! Tenemos que irnos, recuerda que veníamos a comprar, no a mirar vitrinas!- le dijo hermione dándole un codazo en la costilla a su novio que lo dejo sin aire.

Hagamos un trato hermanito, tu te quedas aquí mirando tu escobita y nosotras vamos de compras si? – le dijo ginny con un tono divertido- esta bien asi roncin? – le dijo con una morisqueta a ron como si fuera un niño muy pequeño

Si, perfecto, diviértanse!- dijo con cara de zombie entrando a la tienda de deporte

No se como lo aguantas- le dijo ginny a su amiga.

Después de un tiempo te acostumbras- le dijo hermione riendo.

Bueno amiga! La primera parada : Peluquería- dijo ginny emocionada

Y bueno gin, cual es el plan?- le pregunto hermione también emocionada.

Corte, lavado, teñido, todo! Quiero todo! – dijo ginny vuelta loca- a ti no te vendría mal algo hermy- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Nunca te dije que no me haría nada, también quiero sorprender a mi novio- dijo con una sonrisita

Entonces, vamonos! – dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las chicas llegaron a la peluquería Facha (n/a: el nombre lo sake de la peluquería donde yo me voy a arreglar el pelo para mi graduación en una semana mas xD.) Todo estaba decorado en un estilo muy minimalista en tonos naranjos y verde limón, enseguida una chica salio a atenderlas.

Mi nombre es Claréese, en que puedo ayudarlas?- dijo una chica rubia muy bien arreglada.

Bueno, mi amiga y yo tenemos una cita, a nombre de Ginebra Weasley- le dijo ginny a la vendedora.

La rubia inmediatamente se dirigió a su escritorio a buscar una libreta de anotaciones, donde escribió con una pluma mágica el nombre de ginny e inmediatamente hablo.

Aquí esta, ginny cierto?- le pregunto a la pelirroja quien se limito a asentir- siéntense por acá chicas, enseguida vendrá el estilista a atenderlas – le dijo la chica indicándole unas cómodas sillas en frente de amplios espejos y una variada selección de productos de belleza.

Desean algo para tomar chicas?- le ofreció la simpática rubia.

Si, claro, que tienes? – le dijo ginny muy amable.

Pues lo que ustedes quieran, tengo bebidas, tragos, shotters (n/a: tragos con muy poco alcohol) bebidas energéticas, jugos, bebida, agua, lo que quieran- dijo la rubia con un tono muy animado.

Bueno, hermione tu dirás, que quieres amiga?- pregunto ginny a su amiga riéndose. – elige bien hermy

Hermione pareciendo entender la indirecta pidió algo que si no fuera por la presencia de su amiga jamás se atrevería a haber ordenado.

Déme un whisky de fuego, dos hielos por favor- dijo hermione como asustada.

Esta bien, y usted señorita weasley, que desea?- pregunto la rubia servicialmente.

Quiero un tequila, seco por favor- dijo riendo.

A su orden, relájense señoritas, Jean Pierre(n/a: el nombre mas gay que encontré para un estilista, si alguien se llama asi, disculpe!) las atiende en un segundo.

Las dos amigas se recostaron en las sillas, y empezaron a reír como locas, en lo que llegaba el estilista.

Y que te dije hermione! De lo que te perdías- dijo tomando su copa.

Un brindis! – propuso la castaña- por la buena vida! – dijo alzando la copa.

Por la buena vida- repitieron las dos al unísono. En lo que terminaron de tomar sus tragos llego el estilista. Con una facha de gay que no se la podía, pelo rubio, camisa ajustada de leopardo (n/a: xDD) y aretes en ambas orejas.

Buenos días amores! – les dijo con un acento parecido al de fleur- que haremos hoy, Ay! Ese pelo tan…tan… ahí que haremos- le dijo a hermione con un tono entre chillón y francés- y tu mi amor! Que haces aquí, ese pelo, tan absolutamente sexy, pero haber… podría hacer una cosita, por aquí, por allá- decia tomando mechones de cabello rojo de ginny.- empecemos esto ahora, Carmen, Alisse!- llamo a sus asistentes- laven y cepillen a las chicas mientras preparo lo que haré si?- le dijo a las dos bellas mujeres que acudieron a su ayuda.

En cuestión de segundos Hermione y Ginny estaban sometidas a la dulce tortura de la moda, Jean Pierre había teñido a hermione con visos rubios y mediante una poción le dio forma a su enmarañado cabello, que ahora era como el de las supermodelos, ondulado y con visos rubios que iluminaban su rostro.

En cuanto a Ginny, la había dejado hermosa, había recortado un poco su pelo, en capas, y al final de este lo había teñido rubio, le había enseñado un hechizo para teñirlo del color que quisiera, era fabuloso, también le había dejado un flequillo hacia el lado que le sentaba muy bien.

Luego de todo el corte de pelo, procedieron a la manicura, pedicura, y varios tratamientos de belleza, dejando al par de amigas como verdaderas princesas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Salieron de la peluquería con rumbo a la tienda de ropa mas grande de aquella galería, era sinceramente majestuosa, era enorme y estaba llena de ropa realmente bella. Al entrar denuevo salio una vendedora a atenderla, esta vez era roñosa, vieja, detestable, por lo que ginny la rechazo con una cara de asco para que las dejara tranquilas, y asi lo hizo.

Ginny tomo un armamento de pequeñas t-shirts que prácticamente no dejaban nada a la imaginación, mientras hermione se entretenía con unas faldas. Entre la ropa escogida por ginny habían variadas poleras con diferentes títulos, las mejores como: "tantos hombres, tan poco tiempo", "pelirroja con cerebro", "the twins" " con novio pero no muerta" , y otras que eran muy simples y con pequeños dibujos.

En la sección de faldas y pantalones compro minúsculas faldas, y ajustadísimos pantalones, al igual que hermione, que se había dejado llevar por el universo de las chicas.

Compraron ropa que volvería loco a todos los hombres de la tierra, ginny quería exactamente eso, en cambio su amiga, tan solo quería que Ron la dejara de ver como un santurrona.

Desde vestidos, poleras, faldas, pantalones, shorts, chalecos, abrigos, todo fue lo que adquirieron las chicas, una cantidad inmensa de cosas.

Y ahora faltaban las cosas más importantes, ropa interior y accesorios. Se dirigieron a la sección de ropa interior de la mega tienda, ginny fue mas atrevida en sus compras, compro todo de encaje en variados colores y texturas, y hermione compro como siempre cosas un poco mas conservadoras.

Cuando llegaron a la sección de accesorios, se volvieron locas comprando zapatos, lentes de sol, collares, pulseras y cuanta chucheria le pusieran en frente, eran dos chicas fuera de control.

Al terminar las compras, las chicas terminaron llenas de paquetes y bolsas, y decididas a buscar a Ron salieron de la tienda.

Ha sido fabuloso no? – le pregunto ginny a su amiga

Mejor aun – le respondió ginny- ahora entiendo ginny! – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Y es tan solo el principio- contesto gin- imagínate cuando vayamos de reventón juntas, vas a querer saltar de felicidad!

Ya lo creo amiga- dijo hermione sonriendo- ehmm, ginny, como crees que reaccione harry, ante…tu sabes el cambio?- pregunto hermione saliéndose de el tema.

Jaja y se podría saber a que va la pregunta?- pregunto ginny arqueando las cejas.

Simple curiosidad- dijo hermione riendo.

Bueno…espero que no te tomes a mal esto, pero me da lo mismo como piense harry, tan solo quiero estar con el 2 semanas mas y luego terminamos- le dijo ginny confiándole el secreto.

No pierdes oportunidad pelirroja- le dijo hermione divertida.

Asi es, ya me conoces granger- le dijo a su amiga con un tono arrogante demasiado parecido al de Draco.- te parece si buscamos a tu querido novio y nos largamos de aquí?- le dijo ginny a hermione.

Me parece- dijo hermione con una morisqueta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Encontraron a Ron afuera de la tienda deportiva, cargando un gran paquete rojo, y con una sonrisa enorme de felicidad en su rostro.

Podrías decir a que se debe esa gran sonrisa- pregunto hermione

A que tengo la novia mas hermosa del mundo- grito ron lanzándose a besar a su novia- me encanta como te ves – le dijo a hermy al oído antes de besarla.

Acabemos el espectáculo eh? No me gusta nada andar de mirona- espetó la pelirroja divertida.

Será mejor que nos marchemos, Harry debe estar vuelto loco- dijo ron mirando la hora en su reloj rolex (obsequio de los gemelos para navidad.)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El trío llego a casa, lleno de paquetes, bolsas y empaques y riendo a más no poder. Y ron no se equivocaba, Harry estaba vuelto loco, echo una furia sentando en frente a la chimenea.

Ginny!- grito harry emocionado al ver a su novia salir de la chimenea.

Harry amor!- le dijo ella cínicamente lanzándose a los brazos del chico-que-vivió – que dices, te agrado la sorpresa?- dijo señalando todo su nuevo aspecto.

Esto es… wow ginny!- dijo embobado mirando a ginny quien también había cambiado su ropa antes de llegar a casa, se había puesto un vestido negro que le quedaba de lujo, era corto, sin espalda y con escote en V.

Pero…no crees que…estas muy, atrevida?- pregunto señalando su atuendo.

Bueno harry, si tu quieres que parezca monja, puedo decirte enseguida, que los atuendos de religiosa no combinan con pelo- dijo con una sonrisa.

No es eso…pero no quiero que nadie te vea, asi…- dijo como con vergüenza ajena.

Que es eso de, asi?- dijo ella un poco enfadada.

Eso… asi, asi de , provocadora- dijo también un poco enojado.

Ya te dije, tienes que dejarme ser harry, o si no, lo nuestro puede terminar ahora mismo, no me gusta que me insinúes que ando de puta por todas partes- le dijo enojada volteándose.

Hey! Yo no he dicho nada de eso, el asunto es que no quiero que los hombres te vean de aquella forma, tu eres mía y de nadie mas – le dijo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura.

Me gusta que actúes asi de celoso, demuestra que me quieres harry- le dijo ella cariñosamente- pero debes entender, que no tengo ningún sello como las vacas que diga: SOY DE POTTER.

Ya…eh, sabes que no quise decir eso, te amo ginny- le dijo tan cariñosamente como siempre, a lo que ginny no supo responder, y respondió tan solo con un beso tal cual el que le había dado horas antes.

Vamos harry, estoy cansada, mañana es un gran día, me voy a dormir si?- le dijo ella separando a su novio, quien se había entusiasmado mucho con el beso.

Esta bien, que duermas bien cariño- dijo dándole un suave beso.

Tu también harry- dijo volteándose para subir las escaleras, con una cara de asco que no podía contener, cada día con harry era un suplicio, _tan solo 2 semanas, 2 semanas ginny , y todo acaba, eso ginny, 2 semanas y Draco será tuyo_- se repitió asi misma antes de acostarse a dormir.

**Nota de la autora: **_disculpen por la demora! De veras que no queria demorarme tanto pero en fiin, los recompense con mucho mas esta vez! Espero les guste, y me dejen un review! Saludines_

_adiiOH!!_


	3. La llegada, el anuncio

Capitulo 3:" La llegada, el anuncio"

El día había llegado, el día que todos habían esperado, el día que ginny mas había esperado .Esa mañana todo andaba como loco en la casa de los Weasley, Harry y Ron como siempre habían sido los últimos en despertar. Hermione estaba paranoica, había echo una lista, con todos los deberes que debía cumplir cada uno ese día, de todo lo que debían empacar, y de por supuesto, todas las pertenencias que llevaría a su regreso de Howgarts. Los gemelos habían empezado la mañana con bromas, lo más productivo que se les ocurrió fue poner un ratón pintado de rojo en la cama de hermione con un pequeño mensaje en su pata que decia: Rojo con Escarlata, Hermione es una lata, ¡Viva Gryffindor, cosa que a hermione no le pareció gracioso ya que despertó a la madriguera entera con sus exagerados gritos.

En cambio nuestra chica de fuego despertó esa mañana con el mejor ánimo del mundo, decidida a cambiar su vida al 100. Se despertó 3 horas antes de la hora que su madre había indicado. A las 5 de la mañana estaba despierta y levantada. Decidida a tomar una ducha, se levanto de la cama y se desperezo, finalmente se dirigió al baño. Ya limpia (n/a: como si fuera tan sucia xD) fue hacia su nuevo guardarropa, donde tenia ya escogido el atuendo que usaría: una mini-falda negra, una polera roja con pequeños brillos amarrada al cuello , un chaleco corto de encaje también negro , y finalmente unas sandalias plateadas con amarras que subían por sus blanquecinas piernas.

Arreglo su cabello con algo de disimulo, un peinado muy simple, una trenza de lado que al final era mas delgada, que hacia que se afinaran aun mas todas las facciones de su cara. El maquillaje, también simple, un gloss rosa en los labios que los hacia ver muy sexy, en los ojos un poco de delineador celeste, que realmente iluminaba sus ojos, algo de rubor en sus mejillas y estaba lista.

Se vio al espejo por una última vez antes de salir de su habitación, la conclusión: _Perfecta._

Al salir de su habitación la golpeo el hecho de que ya todos estaban despiertos, y todos se hallaban boquiabierta con la apariencia de la pelirroja, especialmente su hasta ahora novio Harry, quien se hallaba tomando desayuno junto al resto del clan weasley.

Gi-ginny?- dijo temeroso como si le hubieran cambiado a su novia.

Dime harry cariño – le dijo ella tomando un tazón de la alacena y sentándose justo frente a el.

No…ehm nada- dijo el clavando su vista en el escote de la chica.- podríamos hablar afuera?- dijo ahora desviando la mirada.

Si por supuesto- dijo ella segura de lo que su novio le iba a decir.

Harry se levanto de la mesa y salio por la puerta de la madriguera hacia el ya desgnomizado ya 100 veces jardín. Se sentó en un columpio dejando el de al lado vació para ginny quien no se sentó.

Siéntate- le dijo harry en un tono frió.

No gracias- dijo ella en frente de el- de que quieres hablar?- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente.

El asunto es , que ya no siento como si quisieras estar conmigo- dijo cabizbajo y con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

_Es que no quiero estar contigo estúpido_ – pensó la pelirroja- No, harry, como piensas eso, de veras , no se que te ocurre, yo he estado asi de distante porque pensé que tu estabas enojado conmigo, y no quise invadir tu privacidad, lo siento cariño- dijo poniendo ojos de niña buena.

De veras ginny?- pregunto con cara incrédula

_No tonto, de mentiritas _– pensó nuevamente la pelirroja- pero claro que si harry, jamás te mentiría, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado- dijo lanzándose a abrazarlo

Yo también te he extrañado mucho ginny- le dijo besándole el cabello.

Ginny ya hastiada de tanto "cariño" por parte del ojiverde rompió el incomodo silencio. Harry, creo que es mejor que entremos ya, aun debemos terminar el desayuno y arreglar nuestras cosas para irnos- le dijo separándose.

Si , claro , pero ginny, antes tengo que decirte otra pequeña cosa- dijo algo avergonzado.

Bueno Harry, dilo rápido si?- dijo con una cara de malos amigos.

No crees, que…bueno, deberías cambiarte de ropa?, no me agrada mucho la idea de que todos te miren asi- le dijo con cierto disimulo

Asi como harry?- le dijo la chica no pareciendo entender la intención de su novio.

Pues ya te dije como ginny! No quiero que vean a MI NOVIA!- dijo ya un poco irritado.

_Tu ex – novia querrás decir _– pensó otra vez (n/a: si señores! La chica piensa!) – bueno harry, si tu lo vez de ese modo no creo que haya problema con que no seamos novios, o si?- le dijo la chica con extrema rudeza y arqueando una ceja- porque si no quieres que tu novia sea hermosa, es mejor no tener novia, ósea…yo pienso asi- dijo volteando los ojos con una expresión graciosa en su cara.

Como siempre tan infantil Ginny- le dijo rodeándola con los brazos, gesto que esta vez a ginny si le agrado, Harry ya no le parecía tan detestable, podía ser a veces bueno. – esta bien amor, puedes vestirte como quieras, siempre y cuando no aceptes que ningún hombre te falte el respeto - dijo dándole pequeños besitos en la frente a la pelirroja.

Bueno harry, creo que es mejor que entremos, ya nos hemos perdido el desayuno y deben estar por partir – dijo ginny zafándose de los brazos de harry - el que llega ultimo lava la pijama de ron! – dijo corriendo entretenida.

No es justo!!!- dijo harry corriendo también detrás de la chica.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la madriguera, se olvidaron del gran castigo de el que llegaba mas tarde, porque se encontraron con el gran castigo que les impondría la señora weasley por no haber estado en el desayuno; cargar maletas. Aunque podían ocupar las varitas, era una reverenda lata tener que bajar todas las maletas de el clan weasley que de por si no eran pocas.

Pero mama! No es justo- dijo ginny enfadada.

Hubiera sido justo si no te hubieras ausentado cuando desayunábamos – le reprendió su madre- ya señorita, si empieza enseguida, terminaras mas rápido, no querrás perder el tren o si?- le dijo aludiendo a la gran expectación que tenia su hija sobre su regreso a howgarts.

No, por supuesto que no – dijo con una cara espantada- mejor me apuro- dijo subiendo las escaleras rápidamente – vamos harry! Apúrate! – le grito desde arriba

Ya voy! - le dijo el pelinegro subiendo las escaleras apresurado.

Los dos chicos se dedicaron mediante hechizos a achicar cada maleta, para luego meterlas en el bolsillo y llevarlas hacia el nuevo carro del Señor weasley (n/a: el antiguo no tuvo un final muy feliz en el segundo libro) . Estuvieron en eso por lo menos unos 15 minutos, hasta que terminaron.

Condenados gemelos, quien les dijo que tenían que llevar tanta basura- dijo ginny bajando las escaleras fastidiada.

Sin esa basura no podríamos faltar a clases, por presentarnos "enfermos"- le dijo harry a su novia

A si que tu también las usabas eh? – le dijo ella con cara de malos amigos

No es el punto linda- dijo harry desviando el tema- mejor apresúrate, creo haber escuchado la bocina de el auto, es tu padre que nos espera- dijo mintiendo magistralmente.

Harry y Ginny llegaron al "auto" del señor weasley en el cual se dirigirían al tan esperado destino. Se subieron al auto, en el que ya estaban todos esperándolos impacientemente para partir. Se notaba claramente que todos querían volver por una u otra razón a la escuela de magia y hechicería.

En marcha- dijo arthur encendiendo el motor del auto para partir

Arthur querido, por favor conduce con cuidado si?- le dijo molly con aquella voz tan característica.

Como no- dijo el señor weasley pisando el acelerador muy fuerte- afírmense muchachos!

En cosa de unos minutos y luego de variados paisajes ya se encontraban en la estación King Cross. Ginny ya empezaba a tener muchos nervios, la volvía loca el hecho de enfrentarse a Draco, y como el reaccionaria hacia el cambio, esperaba que fuera de su agrado. Y el otro punto que de verdad la estaba aterrando era Pansy, que podría hacer la venenosa al ver a ginny cerca de " su serpiente" (n/a: me agrada esto de serpientes, slytherin, entienden?.

Ginny fue sacada violentamente de sus pensamientos por la voz fuerte de su Padre. Bueno chicos, ya estamos- les dijo calidamente- bajen rápido, Molly les acompañara – dijo girando la cabeza hacia la parte posterior del carro donde se encontraban todos.

Ya mama..No es necesario que nos acompañes, somos grandes- dijo ron con una voz ronca que ni el podía reconocer.

Si mama estamos mejor asi , no crees que ya estamos…-dijo Fred que fue interrumpido con George, como siempre hacían, terminar las frases de otros.

Un poco grandes para que nos lleves a todas partes- continúo George.

Nosotros podemos perfectamente- dijo Fred.

Cuidarnos solos!- dijeron a coro.

Cuidarse solos- interrumpió hermione- si ustedes se cuidan solos… yo soy la peor de la clase- dijo aun resentida por la broma de los gemelos en la mañana.

Hermy!- le espeto ron enojado- se suponía que debías seguirme la corriente- le susurro.

Ya! Basta! – dijo molly (n/a: odia ver a ron y hermione pelear)- no los acompañare a ningún lado, ya están creciditos – dijo con voz severa- ahora, apresúrense en bajar, que ya esta por partir el tren.

Los chicos siguieron las instrucciones, se despidieron cariñosamente del Señor y la Señora Weasley, bajaron su equipaje, y se encaminaron a entrar a la plataforma. Ginny estaba cada vez mas nerviosa, sentía como si su corazón se fuera a salir de su pecho, pero con paso seguro y mentalizada a ser la mas sexy, tomo su equipaje y se adelanto a los chicos, podía sentir la mirada de todos en ella, y la verdad era que esa nueva sensación le estaba empezando a agradar, y mucho.

Cuando por fin se cercioro de que no había ningún muggle mirando, cruzo el umbral, y se encontró con lo que había añorado todo el verano. Miro por todas partes, para certificar si el rubio estaba por algún lado, y lo encontró en una esquina con sus seguidores. Estaba realmente guapo, vestido todo de negro como siempre solía hacer, había crecido un poco, ahora tenía mucho más aspecto de hombre y no del chiquillo que solía ser. Tenia el cabello bien peinado y con una mirada arrogante examinaba todo a su alrededor. A su lado, y tomada de su brazo estaba la chica plateada de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. Estaba vestida sinceramente espectacular, tenia un vestido también negro con detalles grises, que le quedaba de maravilla, unos zapatos de tacón también muy hermosos. Estaba con el cabello recogido en una perfecta coleta, usaba un brazalete y un collar de diamantes, que por supuesto hacia gala del perfecto estado económico de su familia. También estaban los dos gorilotes que solían seguir al grupo y "protegerlos". Y por ultimo estaba uno de los amigos de ginny, su carta de acercamiento hacia draco, el moreno y apuesto Blaise Zabbini.

Ginny no dudo dos veces en lo que estaba por hacer, y con nuevamente su paso seguro se dirigió hacia el grupo Slytherin. Al llegar recibió miradas furtivas de parte del grupo.

Que haces tu aquí, estas buscando algo que robar, para… alimentar a tu familia?- dijo pansy enojada por la mirada de deseo que draco le había dado a ginny.

Déjala en paz- dijo Blaise mirando a Pansy a los ojos

Que? Ahora tu te lías con ella?- dijo muy cortante.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia preciosa, mejor dejemos a Blaise – dijo tomando de la mano a su novia y dedicándole una final sonrisa a ginny.

_Merlín, me sonrió, buen camino ginny_, sigue asi- pensó la chica, que fue interrumpida por la voz seductora del moreno.

Wow ginny, estas hermosa- dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

Yo soy hermosa querido zabbini- dijo luciendo a la perfección su nueva personalidad.

Y podría decirme usted, hermosa doncella, a que se debe el cambio?- dijo galantemente tomándole la mano para besarla.

Una chica debe mostrar su belleza, no crees Blaise cariño?- dijo con una voz muy sexy mirándolo a los ojos.

Por supuesto pelirroja, ya lo creo- dijo Blaise.

Ginny estaba por decirle algo a su "amigo" cuando su novio, llego a interrumpir la escena.

Ginny nos vamos- dijo mirando a blaise con una mirada asesina.

Voy enseguida harry- dijo volteándose a mirarlo- Nos vemos moreno- dijo dándole un seductor beso en la mejilla.

Adiós pelirroja- dijo el slytherin con una flamante sonrisa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny subió junto a Harry al tren, en donde los esperaban Ron y Hermione junto a los gemelos, quienes ya habían apartado un compartimiento.

Demoraste mucho ginny- dijo ron algo enfadado.

Es mi problema ron- dijo con una mirada fulminante.

Déjala ya ronnie- le dijo hermione ahora muy cariñosa con su novio.

En ese momento el pitazo que anunciaba la salida del tren interrumpió el tenso ambiente en el que los Gryffindor se encontraban. Con el tren ya en marcha, Ginny intento zafarse por un momento de sus "amigos".

Eh…chicos me siento un poco mareada- dijo fingiendo dolor- iré al baño y luego comprare unas ranas de chocolate

Debe ser que no tomo desayuno- acotó hermione

Si, probablemente sea eso…-dijo tocándose la barriga- vuelvo en un rato- dijo cerrando la puerta del compartimiento tras de si.

Y que le pasa a esta?- dijo ronald extrañado de la actitud de su hermana.

No lo se , ha estado asi de rara desde ya hace un tiempo- dijo harry

Son cosas de mujeres- dijo hermione defendiendo a su amiga- ustedes no se metan en lo que no les incumbe- dijo enojada abriendo un libro – ahora si me disculpan, voy a culturizarme, y ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo dijo fijando la mirada en su libro, sin notar las muecas que su novio hacia imitándola.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pelirroja caminaba por los pasillos del tren, recibiendo las miradas y halagos de todos los chicos, e intentaba flirtear con el que se le cruzara por delante. Iba absorta en su mundo cuando choco con cierto interesante rubio.

Fíjate por donde caminas malfoy- le lanzo fríamente como si no le importara el .

Huí weasley, parece que te ha hecho mal juntarte tanto con potter- le dijo draco mirándola a los ojos

No es parte de tus asuntos con quien me mezclo y con quien no Malfoy- dijo mordiéndose el labio en forma seductora.

Cuidado weasley, estas al borde del abismo, puedes caer en cualquier momento- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Pero bueno rubio, creo que habrá mas de un interesado en recogerme cuando caiga- le dijo acercándose a su boca- nos vemos Serpiente. – dijo volteándose y caminando hacia otra dirección con un sensual movimiento de caderas.

_Esa chica me esta matando_- pensó draco antes de irse a su compartimiento.

Ginny camino por todo el tren, fue al baño, compro golosinas, he hizo lo posible por demorarse el mayor tiempo posible, no quería volver con sus compañeros, pero ya luego de 2 horas, no hubo otro remedio que ir a donde pertenecía. Abrió la puerta con disimulo, con una mínima esperanza de que no notaran que había llegado, al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sorpresa, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos.

_Uff, de la que me salve_-pensó aliviada. Se acostó lentamente al lado de harry procurando de no despertarlo, y fingió dormir. Estuvo alrededor de unos 15 minutos dormitando, cuando un golpee en la puerta la saco de su trance. Era Neville Longbottom.

Estamos por llegar, pónganse sus túnicas- le dijo susurrando a ginny que era la única despierta.

Este.. bien, gracias neville – dijo también en voz baja, para luego proceder a despertar a sus amigos.

Chicos! Ya llegamos, vístanse rápido!- dijo gritando , a lo que hermione y Harry despertaron enseguida, pero como siempre ,Ron seguía dormido.

Despierta holgazán!- le grito hermione al oído

¿QUE!!??? QUE PASA!- grito asustado el pelirrojo.

Llegamos grandísimo trol , ponte tu uniforme rápido!- le dijo su hermana con la túnica ya puesta.

Si, si…esta bien- dijo en medio de un bostezo.

Luego de 10 minutos los chicos ya estaban vestidos y listos para salir del tren. Todos se veían sinceramente muy cambiados, harry, ron y hermione estaban más grandes, y en cuanto a ginny, era notable su cambio de apariencia. Ahora su uniforme era ceñido al cuerpo, la falda era corta, al igual que la túnica, y la camisa y el chaleco eran entalladas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La espera habia acabado, y todos ya estaban listos para el nuevo año escolar. Al llegar al castillo la impresión fue la misma que todos los años al ver el castillo, simplemente hermoso. Los alumnos entraron al gran salón, en el cual el banquete y los profesores ya estaban esperando.

Todos procedieron a tomar asiento. Y como es costumbre antes de empezar a comer se escucharon las palabras de la ahora nueva directora Minerva Mcgonagall.

Queridos alumnos y profesores- dijo golpeando su copa- es para mi un honor tenerlos aquí a todos nuevamente- hizo una pausa para respirar- espero que todos tengan los ánimos para empezar con ganas este nuevo año escolar- dijo mirando claramente a Fred y George. – este año , debo empezar el banquete con un anuncio muy importante , el primero – dijo mirando a la audiencia- este año aplicaremos una nueva modalidad de clases, 4 alumnos de cada casa serán escogidos para cambiar de casa y de curso por 3 meses- tuvo que parar de hablar debido a los murmullos que se produjeron – estos alumnos serán escogidos debido a su comportamiento y calificaciones durante el año anterior, espero que estén entusiasmados con la idea chicos- dijo con una calida sonrisa- los elegidos serán anunciados en aproximadamente 2 semanas – dijo con ademanes en sus manos- disfruten del banquete!- dijo animadamente.

Inmediatamente el salón se lleno de risas, murmullos, y conversaciones de los alumnos que animadamente comentaban sobre el año venidero. Luego de 1 hora y algo mas, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas para dar lugar a unas merecidas horas de sueño.

Ginny ahora mas emocionada que nunca, también fue a la cama, en la cual conciliar el sueño no le fue fácil, ya que su nueva meta seguía en su mente, y ahora aun mas , porque tenia el presentimiento de que ella seria una de las elegidas que irían a la casa de su meta ; **_Slytherin._**

_**Continuara.**_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Nota de la autora;** este fic fue echo en horas de la madrugada! Por lo que no se si les agradara mucho, si es asi, porfavor dejen su review! Me haran feliz!!!, disculpen la demora, pero bueno…ahora el cap es mas largo, asi que sean felices.! Miles de saludos, cuidence, adios!!!_


	4. El fuego quema

Capitulo 4: " El fuego quema"

La pelirroja despertó con su mente un tanto llena de confusiones, había tenido un sueño extremadamente extraño en el que era una fría y ególatra alumna de slytherin, y para su sorpresa, la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson. Se levanto de su confortable cama con una sonrisa en su rostro, y frotándose los ojos se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación.

_Que sueño el de anoche –_ dijo recordando algunos detalles de su sueño. No solo involucraba al trol andante de parkinson, sino que también incluía a cierta belleza rubia.

Ginny hizo lo posible para hacer de su aspecto uno mas aceptable, luego de una ducha caliente se arreglo su cabello y se puso su "reconstruido" uniforme. La falda ahora se veía evidentemente mas corta, aun más corta de lo que había cortado, la noche anterior había vuelto a arreglar su uniforme. Le disminuyo una talla a la camisa y al chaleco, la túnica de Gryffindor también había sido cortada, y su uniforme ahora parecía el de una modelo practicante. Termino de vestirse y se retoco la cara, con algo de maquillaje estaba completamente impecable. Salió de la habitación y se encontró con solo una de sus compañeras de cuarto durmiendo, suponiendo que las demás ya estaban tomando desayuno bajo al comedor.

En el camino fue sorprendida por muchos mirones que sin ningún tipo de pudor se fijaban en ginny como lo que era, una chica. Llego al gran comedor con el ego de un tamaño aun mayor que el de Draco Malfoy y podía sentir como todas las miradas se fijaban en ella al entrar por las puertas.

Buenos días ginny- le grito Michael corner desde una mesa.

Hola Mike - le dijo ella con una coqueta sonrisa, mientras miraba con disimulo a cierto rubio que se encontraba tomado desayuno junto a su "novia" alias cara de perro parkinson, y junto a otros sly.

Ginny, por acá- le grito hermione agitando su mano en el aire. La pelirroja inmediatamente se acerco con sus amigos, sentándose al lado de su ahora no tan detestable novio.

Hola gin- dijo harry tomándole una mano a su novia.

Buenos días, cielo- dijo ella dándole un tierno beso.

Alguien amaneció de buen humor – acoto hermione con una sonrisa a su amiga

Porque no debería tener buen humor? Es un hermoso día- dijo la pelirroja mirando por la ventana lo nublado del día.

Hermoso?- pregunto ron – si eres ciego- dijo volteando los ojos

Ron!- grito hermione con un pequeño manotazo en el brazo de ron.

Que?, yo solo estaba dando mi opinión, yo creo que es un pésimo día, si no fuera porque luego tenemos practica de quidditch lo mas probable es que fuera un día completamente horrible- dijo a duras penas ya que su boca estaba llena de comida.

Practica?- pregunto ginny quien no estaba al tanto de la situación.

Si ginny, es que… hoy tenemos practica, y me había olvidado de decirte - dijo el pelinegro un tanto avergonzado.

Y no me lo habías dicho? – dijo ella enojada.

Es que… no vi; Que fuera tan importante, pensaba decírtelo después- contestó el cabizbajo.

Si serás idiota – le grito ginny levantándose de la mesa enojada con rumbo a su habitación.

Y que le pasa a esta?- pregunto harry extrañado de la actitud de su novia.

Pasa harry, que haz sido un completo desconsiderado con ginny, no te das cuenta que ella tiene otros asuntos que resolver?- le dijo hermione algo herida.

Que puede hacer ginny que no involucre quidditch, o yo?- dijo harry con una actitud demasiado ególatra.

Pues harry, por si no lo sabes, ella tiene vida!- dijo hermione gritándole al chico.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny iba malhumorada maldiciendo todo lo que encontraba por su camino, como podía ser asi Harry de fanfarrón, le molestaba el hecho de que el creyera que toda la vida de ella giraba en torno a el, como un ser podía ser tan presuntuoso, a veces lo odiaba. Y eso que se había propuesto mentalmente hacer de su relación con harry lo menos problemática posible, pero con ese chico a estas alturas no se podía hacer nada.

Iba cruzando un pasillo cuando choco con algo, más bien con alguien. Levanto la cabeza y se encontró de lleno con los perspicaces ojos grises que la miraban.

Aprende a caminar weasley- dijo draco enojado recogiendo unos papeles que se le habían caído.

Y tú a mirar malfoy- dijo tomando del suelo una pequeña carpeta blanca de Draco.

Dame eso pobretona- le espetó el chico enojado- es mió, que no te das cuenta? O aparte de ser pobre eres estupida – dijo el rubio aproximándose fortuitamente a la pelirroja para intentar quitarle la carpeta.

Y tú aparte de ser un condenado mortifago eres también maleducado – le dijo ella abofeteándolo inesperadamente - cuando aprendas a tratar bien a una mujer búscame, y quizás te entregue tu porquería de carpeta. – dijo marchándose muy enojada.

_Que demonios puede tener en esta carpeta que le interese tanto_- se pregunto mentalmente la pelirroja interesada en el contenido de la pequeña carpeta – _será mejor averiguarlo - _ pensó con el objeto en sus manos. Cuando el rey de los inoportunos la interrumpió

Ginny!- le grito su novio.

Por dios harry que haces aquí, me haz asustado!

Bueno ginny, lamento interrumpirte, pero tan solo quería disculparme por lo de hace un rato- le dijo el amablemente- no fue mi intención ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, es que de veras, últimamente he estado volviéndome loco con esto de ser capitán y creo que me he descuidado un poco de ti – le dijo el abrazándola

Sabes harry, se me hace demasiado tarde, tengo pociones y no tengo ni siquiera mi mochila, nos vemos en el entrenamiento- dijo mientras corría hacia la torre Gryffindor, era cierto, iba atrasadísima y si llegaba tarde a su primera clase de pociones lo mas probable era que estuviera castigada. Llego echa un alma en pena hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

Contraseña – le pidió el cuadro con aquella chillona voz que todos conocían.

Merlín, no recuerdo- susurro la pelirroja – por favor, déjeme pasar, se lo ruego! – dijo la pelirroja acelerada

Esta bien, te dejo pasar chica, pero que sea la primera y la ultima- dijo el cuadro- pero antes, hazme el favor de sacar a ese chico que sigue espiándote- le dijo con asco.

Cual chico?- pregunto extrañada volteándose- ah, eres tu… - dijo con aires de grandeza- que quieres malfoy?

Vengo a recuperar lo que es mió pobretona – le dijo petulantemente

Yo creo haberte dicho que me buscaras cuando aprendieras a tratar bien a una mujer- le dijo enojada.

Yo no veo ninguna por aquí- contesto el rubio – tu ves alguna? – pregunto arrogante.

Asi no veo que llegues a ningún lado, ahora si me disculpas tengo clases y voy atrasadas a ellas- dijo entrando por el retrato a buscar sus cosas. Entro a su habitación que se encontraba completamente vacía, guardo la carpeta de draco debajo de su almohada, y tomo sus cosas, dispuesta a llegar atrasada a clase de Snape, se encamino a salir de la torre cuando se encontró con el rubio en la entrada otra vez.

Que acaso tu no tienes clases?- le dijo ella enojada siguiendo su camino sin mirar atrás.

A diferencia de tu weasley, yo me puedo dar el lujo de faltar a algunas de ellas – le dijo siguiéndola

Claro malfoy, tu no tienes que seguir estudiando…total, ya eres un mortifago- le dijo enojada.

Escúchame bien weasley porque será una única vez que te lo diga- le dijo el peligrosamente tomándola de las muñecas y acercándola a una pared- no soy un mortifago y tampoco lo seré, entendido?

Suéltame Draco…me haces daño- dijo ella nerviosa

Entendido weasley?-le dijo enojado

Si malfoy, entendido! –le grito zafándose de el – para la próxima intenta ser menos violento, fue solo una broma

Para mi no lo fue ginny, espero que lo entiendas- dijo con una voz que ginny casi no pudo ni reconocer, estaba apenado, y ella no lograba entender el porque.

Tengo que irme – dijo corriendo hacia clases.

Espera!- le grito el- tienes algo mió, y quiero recuperarlo, te veo a las 10:30 en el lago- grito otra vez.

Hasta luego entonces!- dijo la chica corriendo hasta perderse por uno de los tantos pasillos del colegio.

Llego a la clase de pociones con más de 15 minutos tarde, pero sinceramente le daba igual, estaba un paso más cerca de su meta, esa noche vería a Draco y podría al menos saber que era lo que escondía en esa carpeta. Llego a la mazmorra en la que se daba la clase y toco la puerta, cuando escucho aquella gélida voz que tanto odiaba se apresuro a entrar.

Adelante señorita weasley, el señor malfoy ya me ha informado de su retraso, hablaremos después de la clase de el tema, tome asiento- le dijo con una voz calmada que le costo reconocer.

Ginny tomo asiento junto a su amiga Amy, algo extrañada, que demonios le había dicho draco a Snape, y como sabia que tenía pociones?, ese chico de veras que la traía de cabeza , y le seria demasiado difícil olvidarse asi como asi de el.

La clase de pociones paso como siempre, algunas explosiones, otros insultos, y sería. Exactamente lo mismo de siempre, ginny se sintió desfallecer cuando al final de la clase Snape la llamo para que conversara con el .

Señorita weasley, veo que por fin ha decido agruparse con personas que le convienen o no?- le dijo su profesor muy arrogante.

No entiendo a que se refiere profesor- dijo ella confundida.

Me refiero weasley, a que estoy muy agradecido con Draco – dijo con una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa- ha sido un gesto muy amable de su parte ofrecerse de tutor para usted.

S-si, muy amable- tartamudeo ella. _Yo???? Clases con draco? Díganme que no estoy soñando!- _cavilo en su mente

Ahora señorita, lo único que le rogaría es que no intente infectar al señor Malfoy con sus malos modales, ya que estaría haciéndole un mal a nuestra sociedad. – le dijo muy sonriente. – eso es todo, ahora retírese.

Ginny salio del aula entre confundida y feliz. Ahora no solo vería a Draco, si no que tendría clases con el, su vida marchaba de maravillas, tan solo tenia que esperar unas horas para hablar con Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día paso sin mayores complicaciones, un simplón y aburrido día en Gryffindor ,, ginny tuvo clases de pociones, historia de la magia, adivinación, y termino el día en los invernaderos con Herbólogia. La pelirroja fue al entrenamiento a eso de las 6 de la tarde, iba un tanto malhumorada ya que no podía esperar a que fueran las 10:30 de la noche, estaba más ansiosa que nunca, y eso se notaba en su actitud.

Ginny por acá!!! – le grito su hermano que ya estaba arriba de su escoba. Harry al notar inmediatamente que su novia había llegado bajo

Hola harry- contestó la pelirroja

Mira gin, el entrenamiento de hoy es simple- dijo entregándole un papel con las instrucciones – aquí tienes lo que hay que hacer, es fácil, 5 vueltas al campo, luego un juego corto, y finalmente tienes que practicar con las bludgers y tu hermano – dijo harry magistralmente como si fuera la cosa mas fácil del mundo.

Si harry, es facilísimo – dijo irónicamente.

Manos a la obra cariño- le dijo su novio dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y subiendo a su escoba.

Ginny subió de mala gana a su escoba, y empezó con las simples instrucciones de harry, que para hacer aun más fáciles (n/a: lo digo irónicamente xD) las cosas puso un hechizo para simular neblina y lluvia, para que aprendieran a jugar en condiciones más extremas.

Vamos ginny!!! Mas animo- le grito su novio desde la escoba- asi no llegaras a ningún lado- grito aun mas fuerte.

No quiero llegar a ningún tampoco!- le dijo enojada- me siento mal cielo, ven acá necesito hablarte – le mintió la chica magistralmente

Harry bajo hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja para ver el porque de su "malestar". Ocurre algo amor?- le dijo abrazándola tiernamente.

Si harry , me siento mal, estoy algo mareada- dijo tocándose la barriga- no he comido muy bien y estar en altura debo decir que no me ayuda

Pues gin, si quieres puedo hacer una concesión contigo, pero solo porque eres mi novia- dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Gracias harry! Eres el mejor!- dijo abrazándolo falsamente

_si harry, eres el mejor!...fanfarrón del mundo- _pensó mientras se reía mentalmente – bueno…yo me voy, quiero acostarme un rato antes de la cena, te veo luego cariño!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La gryffindor llego a su cuarto emocionadísima, iba por fin a averiguar, se acerco a su cama y saco con disimulo la carpeta. Era muy simple para ser del Slytherin. Era blanca con una serpiente dorada en el costado izquierdo, al abrirla tenia las iniciales de draco en la hoja.

_Que demonios es esto?-_ pensó la chica- son… di-dibujos?- dijo en voz alta extrañada.

_Asi que esto se trae mi querido draco-_

La chica empezó a hojear lentamente la carpeta, los dibujos eran en su mayoría excelentes. Habían muchos de serpientes, _este chico tiene una obsesión – _pensó riéndose para sus adentros. Continuo mirando los dibujos, cuando vio uno que le hizo hervir la sangre.

_Maldita perra –_ pensó al ver el retrato de pansy. Era un dibujo sinceramente hermoso, si no fuera porque la retratada era la novia de Draco, y el dibujo no fuera tan comprometedor hubiera adorado aquel dibujo, en el , pansy se encontraba en un sofá y con un vestido hermoso, que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, estaba con un sombrero bastante glamoroso y con un cigarro en la mano .(n/a: a lo muy estilo años 20' )

Ahora fuma también la muy copiona – susurró enojada.

Para que su enojo no aumentara aun más decidió seguir viendo los dibujos que tenia el chico. Había muchos de pansy, uno que otro de su mejor amigo Blaise, también habían unas caricaturas de Harry que le causaron mucha risa, casi al final encontró una foto que encontró muy linda, en ella estaban los dos mejores amigos de Draco, vestidos muy elegantemente, y los 3 se encontraban con una copa en la mano, mientras brindaban, se veían muy felices.

Continuo hojeando todos los dibujos cuando al llegar al fin de la carpeta, se encontró con uno que la dejo helada. En el dibujo estaba una chica pelirroja sentada en una roca, detrás de ella estaba Draco mirándola desde detrás de un árbol, al fin del dibujo había 4 letras entrelazadas entre ellas, DM & GW.

_Que mierda!- _grito al ver un dibujo de ella_. Le gusto a malfoy?- _pensó estupefacta y con una enorme esperanza en su corazón.

La chica miro el reloj de la mesita de noche de su compañera de cuarto, las 6:35. Podía aprovechar y tomar una pequeña siesta, asi que lo hizo, se acostó en su cama, y se quedo profundamente dormida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Despertó y vio la hora… 10:22.

Atrasada!, fue lo único que pudo articular su mente. Arreglo un poco su aspecto y salio casi corriendo de su habitación. Al llegar a la sala común que estaba atiborraba de estudiantes.

Ginny!- le grito ron al ver a su hermana corriendo.

Ron, estoy apurada- dijo acelerada.

A donde vas gin?- pregunto harry posesivamente.

A enfermería cariño, por mi dolor de estomago- dijo tocándose la barriga

Te acompaño? Te ves mal- dijo harry.

_Como que me veo mal? esa te la vez conmigo potter – _pensó la pelirroja – No harry amor, voy yo sola, luego te digo como me fue, chao cariño!- dijo corriendo.

Ginebra corrió por todo el castillo con la carpetita en su mano, ya llevaba 10 minutos de atraso cuando llego al lago. A eso de 10 metros antes de llegar, diviso al rubio, sentado en una roca y tirando piedras.

Asi que te dignaste a aparecer weasley- dijo el con sorna.

Ya veo que me haz extrañado-

Ni en tus sueños, ahora entrégame lo que me pertenece- dijo muy malhumorado.

Y porque tendría que hacerlo, no me darás nada a cambio?- pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta.

Se podría saber que quieres a cambio?- pregunto el arqueando ambas cejas.

Quizás unas cuantas explicaciones, porque demonios me dibujas a mi? Y porque le haz dicho a snape que eres mi tutor?

Que te pasa! Le he dicho esa mentira a snape solo para que no te castigara, y no tienes nada que inmiscuirte en lo que yo dibujo o no, entrometida! – le grito enojado- ahora entrégame mi cuaderno.

No draco! No hasta que me digas que haces dibujándome- dijo ella aferrando la carpeta en su mano.

Mira weasley! No tienes derecho a pedirme ningún tipo de explicaciones, no soy una marioneta tuya como lo es potter – grito enojado- por ultima vez , entrégame eso!

No tengo porque hacerlo, no hasta que me digas porque te pasas pensando en mi, porque me miras en el desayuno, me cubres con snape, dime por que! – dijo ella al borde de un colapso.

Sabes porque, porque no soporto que una sangre limpia como tu caiga tan bajo, no tolero el echo de que tu y tu estupida familia sean tan felices, y porque no tolero que tu seas un desperdicio de chica, pudiendo ser mejor, te juntas con esa gentuza- grito enojado

A si? Eso crees de mi, cerdo pedante! – grito tirándole su carpeta al suelo- me das lastima malfoy, el hecho de que yo me junte con aquella "gentuza" como tu les dices, no me hace mejor o peor persona, prefiero ser un desperdicio de persona a ser un ser frió y sin sentimientos como tu- le grito enojada antes de marcharse del lugar ardiendo en furia.

_**Continuara**_

_**Nota de la autora : **adoro este capitulo!, y disculpen el haberme tardado, les deseo un feliz año 2007, y porfavor, premienme con un review, la proxima semana actualizo con el proximo capitulo, o quizas antes. Saludines a todos, y gracias por el apoyo : )_


	5. Besos inesperados

Capitulo 5 :  Besos inesperados

- Despierta dormilona – gritó Madisson a ginny que dormía como un tronco- vamos o no llegaremos a tiempo!

Deja , quiero dormir- le contestó la pelirroja con la almohada en la cabeza

Hey ginny- susurro al oído de su amiga – anoche me bese con Malfoy, esta muy bueno, es un dios besando- expresó intentando contenerse la risa.

¿¡¡¡Que !!!?tu que???!!!! - grito ginny levantándose bruscamente.

Nada! Fue solo para despertarte, ha sido una broma, vamos ya levántate, que tenemos cosas importantes que hacer hoy.

Y que serian esas "cosas importantes" – preguntó ginny mientras cerraba la puerta del baño para ir a arreglarse.

Bueno… que Austin nos ha invitado a una fiesta de su casa

Se te olvida que su casa es Slytherin? – dijo ginny ahora saliendo del baño completamente vestida y mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo. Realmente se había sacado la lotería con las amigas que tenia. En su grupo de sexto año destacaban por ser el grupo de mujeres más bellas y populares .Entre ellas se encontraban Amy, Alexa, Sophie, y Madisson. Esta ultima, estaba considerada junto con ginny una de las chicas mas hermosas de Howgarts, era pálida, ojos verde, pelo castaño muy claro, labios perfectos, y un cuerpo envidiable.

También es mi novio – contestó Madisson.

Y tu crees que estarían muy contentos si tuvieran a dos Gryffindor en su "fiesta" ? – preguntó alzando la ceja.

Yo se de cierto rubio que no deja de mirarte que estaría muy feliz

Que tonterías dices, Draco nunca me presta atención, estas alucinando- contestó algo nerviosa.

Ah si? Entonces, me podrías decir, con quien estabas anoche que haz llegado tan tarde y enojada? –

Demonios, porque tienes que ser tan inteligente… - dijo metiendo algunos libros en su mochila – vamos a desayunar si?, te cuento toda la historia después, no tengo ánimos ahora, solo quiero relajarme un poco .

Esta bien, por mi, no hay problema, siempre y cuando me cuentes todo con lujo de detalle, y me acompañes a la fiesta- dijo Madisson con una carita de perro degollado – y entonces… te dejare completamente tranquila.

Si madd, iré a la fiesta contigo y te contare todo con luego de detalle, podemos irnos ahora?- preguntó con sorna.

Por supuesto- dijo tomando su mochila. Ambas chicas se encaminaron a bajar hacia el gran salón , para comer su merecido desayuno.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Buenos días gente- saludo ginny amablemente, sentándose un poco de mala gana al lado de cierto pelinegro.

Hola amor, no me saludas como se debe?- pregunto harry, su novio.

Hola harry-

No me refería a eso- contestó harry un poco irritado por la actitud de su novia – yo decia algo mas como esto- dijo tomándola del cuello para luego besarla algo forzadamente. A lo que ginny solo pudo responder muy mecánicamente y algo asqueada.

Ehm…disculpen- interrumpió Ron con las orejas demasiado rojas, casi ardiendo en furia- harry, la próxima vez que quieras comer de desayuno a Ginny en vez de tus tostadas, procura hacerlo en donde nadie te vea! – grito enojado, mientras que ginny hacia lo que podía para no reventar de risa.

Yo… bueno, disculpa amigo, para la próxima seré mas precavido

_Si es que hay próxima –_ pensó ginny algo maligna, cuando Draco que miraba la escena con gracia desde la puerta del salón abrazado de su novia – harry, te parece si me acompañas a la sala común, se me ha olvidado algo- le dijo de lo más empalagosa.

Pero ginny… estoy desayunando- habló a penas con la boca llena de comida.

Harry , por favor- le dijo ginny urgida dándole un pisotón en el pie.

_Mier…!_ Miércoles! Si sii, hoy es miércoles, estoy feliz los miércoles, te acompaño enseguida – le dijo mientras sentía su pie palpitar de tanto dolor.

Los alcanzamos luego!!! – grito ginny mientras tomaba a harry de la mano, para salir de allí.

Que te traes tu eh, me ha dolido demasiado eso, si me va a pisotear por las mañanas, procura no ponerte zapatos de tacón- dijo aun rojo de dolor.

Perdóname harry si? – le dijo con cara de angelito- es que , quería estar contigo, no soporto estar sola – dijo frenando la marcha justo en frente de Malfoy, que miraba la escena con una mezcla de celos y odio.

Ah si?- pregunto acercándola mas a el , rodeando su cintura con sus brazos- creo que tendremos que trabajar en eso- contestó acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de la pelirroja quien no tuvo inconveniente en darle un show a todos los alumnos que estaban mirando.

Ejem , ejem- interrumpió Hermione urgida, quien había acudido al encuentro de los dos "tortolitos" debido a que su novio Ron ya no cabía mas en su furia.

Pasa algo? – preguntó ginny

Disculpen si los interrumpo, pero creo que ya todos los alumnos se han enterado de que ustedes se comieron animismos de desayuno, no es necesario que continúen-

No seas asi hermione, somos novios, eso es lo que hacemos, aparte, ron es mi amigo , el entenderá.

Pues harry… veras, el asunto es … que Ron… esta enojado , muy enojado- dijo hermione haciendo énfasis en las dos ultimas palabras.

Ya… dejemos de exageraciones, yo solo me estaba despidiendo de harry, tengo otros asuntos que atender – dijo mordiéndose el labio de una forma sexy a la vez que le observaba punzantemente a Draco que aun miraba la escena desde la puerta. Los dejo, chao! – acabo marchándose secamente del lugar, con una sonrisa triunfante

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El día paso sin mas, Ginny estaba envuelta en su propio mundo, pensando en la fiesta de los Slytherin's. No se imaginaba en un ambiente rodeado de serpientes, no porque no la aceptarían, si no por lo incomoda que se sentiría. Por lo menos tenia 3 amigos allí, Blaise Zabbini, Austin Sether (el novio de Madisson) y finalmente su ultimo amigo Matthew Taylor quien tenia un enorme enamoramiento, del cual ella se aprovechaba ciertas veces para conseguir lo que deseaba.

Otra vez, el profesor Snape la saco de sus pensamientos, con una de sus preguntas inadecuadas.

Señorita weasley- dijo con su gélida voz sacando a Ginny de su mundo de ensueño – podría decirme cuales son los ingredientes de la poción agudizadora del ingenio.

Ehm…bueno, profesor….

No sabe la respuesta señorita? – interrogo otra vez.

La verdad es que no profesor, discúlpeme.

Pídale disculpas a su casa Weasley, gracias a usted Gryffindor ha perdido 20 puntos – se pudo escuchar un repudio hacia Ginny de parte de los Slytherin's de sexto año que estaban en el aula.

Señorita Sawyer – le dijo el profesor a una muchacha rubia perteneciente a su casa – podría usted contestar la pregunta de la señorita weasley?

Un placer profesor- dijo la chica que al parecer le guiño un ojo al profesor.

_Que asco… -_pensó Gin al imaginarse todo tipo de comprometedoras situaciones entre los dos – _borra eso de tu mente, que asco, asqueroso…ahí mis ojos por dios ,no pienses mas en eso_

Los ingredientes para la poción son , escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo, raíz de jengibre cortada y sus efectos son supuestamente hacer pensar a una persona con mas claridad , creo que acá , hay unas cuantas personas que necesitan la poción, ya que, no piensan del todo- le dijo con una sonrisita irónica a ginny, quien se limito a sacarle la lengua infantilmente.

Muy bien señorita Holland, 20 puntos para Slytherin! – gritó el profesor – lastima que algunos no sean tan brillantes como mis alumnos- dijo mirando claramente a Ginny, quien inmediatamente levanto la mano para conversar con el – alguna duda señorita?- preguntó con desgana.

Si profesor, me preguntaba si podría tener una reunión con usted en su despacho después de la clase- pregunto

No tengo problemas en recibirla, pero me pregunto que es lo que querrá usted dialogar conmigo – se burló de la chica.

Creo que no es el lugar adecuado para platicarle, hablaremos después- contestó la pelirroja muy mordazmente, a lo que la clase solo pudo responder con sonidos de admiración.

Al final de la clase lo que la pelirroja ansiaba era poder hablar con el profesor del tema que tanto le urgía. Su próxima integración a Slytherin, mientras que todos los alumnos abandonaban el salón de clases Ginny se acerco a Snape intentando no mostrar ningún tipo de temor.

Profesor-

Si weasley?- contestó el mientras acomodaba algunos papeles sobre su escritorio.

Necesito hablar de un tema con usted, es importante -

Pues empiece a hablar, no tengo demasiado tiempo –

Vera profesor, en aproximadamente unas semanas se efectuaran las selecciones de los alumnos que quieran cambiarse de casa por el año. Yo me preguntaba si usted podría interceder por mí, debido a que tengo deseos de ingresar a su casa – le dijo algo avergonzada.

Usted quiere entrar a Slytherin?????- pregunto el profesor sin entender nada de lo que Ginny decia- creo que esta mal de la cabeza.

No profesor, el asunto es, que necesito mejorar mis notas en pociones, y la única forma de lograr eso es cambiándome de casa, y obviamente, si obtengo las calificaciones adecuadas, podré cambiarme a las clases de los de séptimo año

Pues… me enorgullece que por fin usted este pensando debidamente, por casualidad ha traído sus informes de calificaciones y personalidad ??? - preguntó el profesor alias pelo-grasiento-me-quedo-pegada-Snape

Si, lo tengo acá mismo- dijo entregándole una pequeña carpetita amarillenta- detalla todo sobre mis años en Howgarts espero que sea suficiente- le dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa triunfante.

Veras weasley, revisare esto meticulosamente, y te llamare cuando tenga la respuesta , entendido?- le habló su profesor con extrema amargura- ahora, tengo asuntos que atender, agradecería que te fueras.

Gracias profesor- dijo secamente antes de marcharse, su corazón estaba casi seguro de que iba a quedar en Slytherin. Dejo el aula de pociones en las mazmorras para dirigirse tranquilamente a su próxima clase.

Se aventuro a tomar un atajo en el cual solo pasaban los alumnos de séptimo año para dirigirse a sus clases. Intento pasar desapercibida por todos los que allí estaban, pero debido a su "cabeza de fuego" como la vitoreaban cuando jugaba quidditch, todos notaron su presencia, específicamente Draco, quien estaba junto a su novia y Blaise apoyados en una pared.

Pero si es nuestra mejor amiga, pequeñita Weasley- hablo Parkinson con un tono que nadie jamas imagino podría provenir de ella, era amenazador, mientras acorralaba a ginny a una pared.

Wow Parkinson hasta que por fin aprendiste a decir mi apellido, fue muy difícil?- hablo Ginny sin demostrar todo el temor que sentía.

Asi que asustada eh? – Preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro- creo que tu noviecito no te ha enseñado a bloquear los pensamientos.

Y el tuyo no te ha enseñado a no leer la mente de otros, es de mala educación sabias?- dijo desafiante alzando una ceja- pero bueno…no puedo pedirle mas a una vaca mal educada.

Ginny, vamos yo te llevo a tu aula- se ofreció su amigo Blaise al ver la situación en la que se encontraban dos de sus amigas.

No es necesario Zabbini – interrumpió Draco que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación – dejemos que la comadreja se vaya…

Ginny inmediatamente se sintió algo aliviada, el rubio la estaba salvando – no sin antes, demostrarle lo que un verdadero beso se trata , cierto Pansy ? – le dijo tomando a su novia muy posesivamente, quien no se hizo de rogar e inmediatamente se entrego al rubio en un beso efusivo. Lleno de pasión, y deseo, pero muy carente de amor. Ginebra sentía su mundo caer, no era posible que Draco tuviera tan pocos sentimientos, era un ser frió, vil, y no podía figurar el porque lo amaba tanto.

El rubio se sentía pésimo haciendo eso en frente de Ginny, pero la pelirroja tenia que pagar por el espectáculo que había brindado en la mañana. Intento despejar su mente de todos esos pensamientos, mientras tomaba a la pelinegra por la nuca ,y la obligaba a profundizar aun mas el beso(si eso era posible) , ahora con notables movimientos frenéticos termino de besar a la que era su "novia".

Que te pareció Weasley, ahora sabes cuales son los verdaderos besos, esos que la gente adulta sabe dar, nadie mas- dijo el rubio mirándola perspicazmente a los ojos de ella , que amenazaban con soltar lagrimas.

Uff, que bien Malfoy, que ambos sepan besar tan bien, asi pueden aprovechar mejor la habitación del mugroso motel al que de seguro van todos los fines de semana- dijo con un asco fingido, intentando no demostrar ningún tipo de emoción – ahora si me disculpan , tengo que ir a clases- dijo marchándose, dándole la espalda al que solía ser su "enamorado", mientras lloraba silenciosamente, y los chicos que se encontraban ahí, solo podían escuchar el repiqueteo de sus zapatos de tacón en el frió mármol que había en el piso.

La chica llego en un instante a su alcoba en la torre de Gryffindor, se acostó en su cama, mientras rebeldes lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ese día no habría más clases para ella, llevaba pastillas vomitivas de los gemelos que la ayudarían a excusar su ausencia en las clases. Ginny se apoyo en la almohada y empezó a sollozar sin consuelo, eran lágrimas llenas de dolor y amargura, exactamente con las mismas características que la persona que las había causado. La pelirroja intento calmarse, y saco un diario de vida de su baúl, mojo su pluma en tinta y empezó a escribir.

_Yo no escogí enamorarme, no de ti. Nunca quise sufrir de esta manera, no por ti. Nadie escoge ni la edad, ni la persona, ni el porque del amor. Y esta vez verdaderamente lo estoy sufriendo, todo por ese maldito, a veces los hombres son verdaderamente indescifrables, los odio, con todo mi corazón, a todos. Bueno..Menos mis hermanos, pero también, a veces se comportan como imbeciles. Draco Malfoy, haz sido mi sueño predilecto y mi mejor pesadilla a la vez ; Prometo no ser mas aquella ingenua, no caer ante esas tantas coincidencias de la vida, no voy a ser quien sucumba ante tus encantos, ni menos la que suspire por tus tonterías, desde este momento, dejo palpado con mucho dolor y en medio de lagrimas, que te arrepentirás , aunque me cueste… te arrepentirás Dragon.- _termino de escribir mientras sus lagrimas que caían sobre el viejo diario borraban un poco la tinta del lápiz. – _lo prometo_

**_Continuara…_**

_**Nota de la autora:** este capitulo realmente me ha gustado mucho, me he propuesto mentalmente cagar mañana el capitulo 6, para adelantar mas seguido, ya que me iré de vacaciones y no quiero dejarlos medios colgados. Graciias por los que siguen la historia, y esto ultimo lo dedico a los hombres que nos hacen sentir mal muchas veces, y es verdad, que no se puede vivir con ellos, ni tampoco sin ellos. Les cuentoo! Les dejo un adelanto de lo que sera el proximo capitulo, y gracias a todas por los review, otro asunto ke les queria comentar, esque ya esta escrito mas o menos el resumen de todos los capitulos, hasta el epilogo, y que esta historia cuenta de 17 capitulos mas un epilogo. Un besote enorme, y si quieren que cumpla mi promesa y cargue mañana el proximo capitulo , dejen muchos reviews, son los que me incitan a escribir, sin review, no hay capitulo xDD,para que vean que soy mala, soy iwalita o peor a draco xDD. _

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

**Capitulo 6 : Draco aprenderá de una u otra forma, que es mejor no causarle problemas a los weasley. La relación de Ginny y Harry se ve afectada a más no poder por una estupidez que Ginny a cometido. Serán capaces de seguir su relación?**

_Lean, próximamente…_

_Adiós!_


	6. Weasley, pero peligrosa al fin y al cabo

Capitulo 6 : Weasley, pero peligrosa al fin y al cabo.

La pelirroja se levanto de su cama, con una apariencia totalmente demacrada. El pelo revuelto, los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, en sus mejillas habían rastros de pintura corrida por las lagrimas. Todo en su rostro se veía realmente horripilante, dispuesta a cambiar la situación, se dirigió al baño de su alcoba, muy sigilosamente cuidando de que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto se diera cuenta de su estado. Ya frente al espejo, se dispuso a ordenar su cabello, tomo un cepillo y lo aliso con mucho cuidado, luego mediante un hechizo, deshincho ambos ojos, y con maquillaje los cubrió intentando profundizar su mirada, cuidando que no se notara rastro de tristeza en ellos. Se maquillo levemente el resto de su cara y se pinto los labios. Se miro al espejo, y pudo cerciorarse de que nadie podría percatarse de su triste estado.

Al salir del baño pudo notar que sus amigas Amy, Alexa, Sophie, y Madisson, ya estaban despiertas, salio de su trance al ser bombardeada de preguntas por su inasistencia a las clases del día anterior.

Ginny, Merlín... nos tenias preocupadas, ayer faltaste a 3 clases!- le dijo Sophie, la intelectual del grupo, una chica hermosa, tipo Hermione que siempre velaba por el bienestar de las demás.

Si..Bueno, disculpen, me he sentido mal, y preferí acostarme antes de que pasara a mayores- contestó ginny mientras volteaba a sacar su uniforme del baúl

Segura?- inquirió Madisson, que al ser la mas cercana a Ginny, podía inmediatamente notar que la pelirroja estaba mintiendo.

Si madd, estoy segura, déjenme chicas, aun me siento mal, creo que voy a tener gripe, voy a vestirme si?-

Este bien Ginny, luego hablamos - le contestó Alexa que ya estaba vestida.

Ginebra entro al baño, denuevo con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero no, esta vez debía ser fuerte. Tomo su uniforme, se aplico un hechizo en todo su rostro para que cuando se bañara el maquillaje no se corriera. Se ducho y se vistió rápidamente. Nuevamente se miro al espejo, perfecta.

_Esta vez si que Draco las pagara- _pensó mientras ataba su corbata -_ y Harry me va a ayudar, aunque sea lo último que haga como mi novio- _

Salio del baño y se apresuro a bajar las escaleras, se encontró a sus amigas que cotorreaban en un grupito, al lado de un sillón de la sala común de Gryffindor. En otro grupo estaba su hermano, Hermione, y Harry. Les dio una mirada y saludo a los 3 con la mano, mientras se dirigía junto con sus amigas.

Hola-

Buenos días nuevamente querida Ginny- saludo Amy muy cordialmente

De que hablaban?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras miraba los rostros de sus amigas.

Bueno... el asunto es, que Alexa tiene nuevo novio!- grito Madisson sin una gota de disimulo

Sh!- dijo Alexa avergonzada- no es mi novio, solo estamos saliendo, no es nada importante, no es para que lo grites grandísimo bocona! - dijo pegándole un pequeño manotazo en el hombro a Madisson.

Y quien es el afortunado?- inquirió Ginny curiosa

Ni mas ni menos que Theodore Nott - dijo Sophie- haz sido una reverenda tonta , no te das cuenta que es una serpiente como todas las demás? - habló con un gesto de asco- ya nos sobra con que Madisson este con Austin

_Golpe seco para Ginny._

Hey, yo no te he insultado! no te metas con mi novio, ni con ningún Slytherin, que alguien mas de acá puede salir dañado- contestó Madisson mirando a Ginny con una clara indirecta.

A que te refieres?- pregunto Sophie.

A nada... son locuras de Madisson- dijo Ginny con la cara roja de vergüenza- Vamos a desayunar? Mato por comer algo...

Nosotras también!- contestaron todas las chicas a coro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El grupo de chicas de Gryffindor entro al gran salón, acaparando miradas masculinas de alumnos de todas las casas. Ginny entro como si nada, y le regalo a Draco una mirada directa a los ojos, llenos de furia y odio. Se sentó en la mesa, dejando un poco de lado a sus amigas, se sentó a Harry, y le planto un beso en los labios demasiado notorio para todos los que estaban en el salón, que arrancaron vitorees y gritos de todos los que estaban allí.

Y esos buenos días?- pregunto Harry impresionado

Para recompensar los de ayer- contestó Ginny guiñándole un ojo

Que paso ayer, no te vi. en las clases de la tarde- pregunto Hermione en un tono bastante alto, que Draco pudo escuchar la conversación desde su mesa. Inmediatamente empezó a figurar la razón por la cual la pelirroja no había asistido a sus clases de la tarde.

_Demonios, esta vez si que la hice -_ pensó el rubio con algo de sentimiento de culpa.

No, nada, tan solo me he sentido mal, creo que comí algo que no me cayo muy bien, estuve nauseabunda toda la tarde, decidí acostarme y listo- respondió la pelirroja - Harry, necesito hablar contigo, de algo urgente- dijo mirando de reojo al rubio, que escuchaba la conversación atentamente.

Si... no hay problema , nos vemos chicos- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano a la pelirroja para salir del Salón. Draco también quiso salir a ver que era lo urgente que tenia que hablar Ginny con su hasta ahora novio. Se levanto rápidamente de la mesa, mientras Pansy le miraba sin entender nada.

Te vas Dracosito?- pregunto con una voz tremendamente infantil

Si-

Te acompaño?- le pregunto nuevamente con una mueca que solo un trol encontraría sexy

No- contestó secamente- déjame solo. El rubio se encamino a salir del salón junto con su mochila, saco de allí su capa de invisibilidad, y busco un lugar en el que se la pudo poner tranquilamente sin que nadie lo notara. Vio al final de un pasillo a la pareja de Gryffindor's. No podía escuchar nada, solo veía a Harry apoyado en una pared, mientras Ginny gesticulaba con las manos. Se acerco para escuchar un poco la conversación.

Necesito que hagas algo Harry, no puedo mas! El maldito vive molestándome -

_Que maldito?- se pregunto el rubio_

Si no me dices que es lo que te hace , yo no puedo hacer nada- inquirió Harry mientras adoptaba una posición un poco mas desafiante

Draco me tiene harta!- grito muy fuerte- Sabes que ha echo el muy cabron , ayer yo iba a mis clases, y tome un atajo, estaba el con el resto de sus amigos y con la vaca de Parkinson han empezado a insultarme, se han besado en frente mió, han dicho que tu y yo no somos adultos, que no sabemos besar, y un resto de improperios!,me han insultado a mí, te han insultado a ti, no lo soporto mas!

_Que????????? -_ pensó el rubio ardiendo en furia-

Que?????????- Esta vez dijo Harry- es por el que has faltado a clases no?- le preguntó furioso

Si...bueno Harry, no por el... pero si..Bueno, no- dijo confundida.

Si o no? Ginny, te gusta Malfoy cierto?- pregunto Harry demasiado enfadado

_Le gusto a Ginny? _- medito confundido

Estas dudando de mi Potter?- grito ella enojadísima – por que si lo estas haciendo te digo enseguida que terminamos con esto inmediatamente, jamas podría dudar yo de ti, te amo Harry- dijo llorando, obviamente no quería que las cosas terminaran de ese modo, pero tampoco lo amaba, tan solo lo decia para no terminar abruptamente, necesitaba aun a Harry para sus fines.

Ah no Ginny? Crees que soy ciego? Que no veo que siempre estas pendiente de Malfoy?

Harry no, estas equivocado lo juro, jamas estaría con Malfoy, yo te quiero a ti , solo a ti- dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos para tranquilizarlo

Niégame entonces que no estas pendiente de el! Que lo único que esperas es que el mugroso termine con la vaca de Parkinson para meterlo en tus pantalones!

Paff- un gran bofetón fue a parar a la mejilla de Harry. El chico se toco instintivamente el lugar del golpe, y se arrepintió enseguida de haber dicho aquello. Draco se saco la capa ya dispuesto a pelear con Potter, que claramente lo había insultado a el, a Ginny, y a Pansy.

Que dijiste imbécil?- dijo agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa- repite lo que acabas de decir y te parto la cara de un golpe- afirmó Draco amenazadoramente mientras Ginny miraba la escena ardiendo en furia.

Suéltalo Malfoy, tu no tienes nada que ver aquí- espetó Ginny enfadada

Déjalo Ginny, deja que tu Huroncito te defienda, para eso están los amantes no?- inquirió Harry encolerizado

Paff- segundo golpe. Esta vez de parte de Draco, un golpe seco y duro en la quijada, que Harry no pudo esquivar, pero que si se defendió después. Rápidamente una pelea se formo entre ambos chicos, mientras Ginny gritaba e intentaba separarlos, a Harry le salía abundante sangre de la nariz, mientras que Draco tenía parte del labio inferior roto, y de esta herida salían cuantiosos chorros de sangre.

Draco tenia acorralado a Harry en una pared, y le estaba dando golpes en el estomago, el pelinegro ya enfadado hasta decir basta, lo tiro de un empujón al suelo y lo golpeo en el estomago con varias patadas.

Basta Harry!- grito Ginny en un tono desesperado.

No necesito que me defiendas Weasley- dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie dificultosamente- lo puedo hacer solo

Paff- tercer golpe. Draco golpeo a Harry ahora cerca de su ya dañada nariz, dejándolo demasiado débil como para seguir peleando.

Esto no se queda asi Malfoy, no te vuelvas a meter con un Weasley en tu vida entiendes?- le dijo Ginny furiosa mientras acudía donde Harry quien debido a su agotamiento estaba sentado en el suelo.

Fuera Ginny, me quedo claro lo que sientes por este- dijo Harry mirando a Draco con odio- no necesito ayuda de una mujerzuela como tu.

Paff- cuarto y ultimo golpe, de parte de Ginny hacia Harry.

No me llames jamas asi Harry, y por cierto, esos moretones van a verse hermosos con tus lentes- profirió irónicamente – te gustaría otro golpecito mas? – dijo mirando a Draco, quien no dudo en darle un ultimo golpe.

Eso va por Weasley sabandija, a las mujeres no se les insulta de esa manera- le dijo el rubio mientras pateaba a Harry que estaba en el suelo.

Ginny se marcho del lugar, seguida por Draco, con una furia inmensa recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Quería asesinar tanto a Harry como al rubio. Pero la venganza siempre es dulce…

Ah… Potter!- exclamó la pelirroja al aun en el suelo Harry- TERMINAMOS!- grito aun mas fuerte.- Y draco..te importaría venir un segundo?- le dijo con una voz angelical. El rubio, ya asumiendo una victoria se dirigió donde Ginny.

Esto, es por darle su merecido a Harry- le habló dándole un beso en la mejilla izquierda , a lo que Draco solo sonrió- y esto, es por dejarme sin novio- le dijo golpeándole la otra mejilla, y esta vez, marchándose del lugar con una verdadera sonrisa de triunfo.

**_Continuara…_**

_**Notas de la autora:** me demore, y lo siento demasiadoo! Pero esque tuve un minimo castigo por kedarme hasta las 4 de la mañana escribiendo, por lo que me costo demasiado continuar. Me gusta mucho este capitulo solo por el hecho de que se agarran a golpes. Me fascina! Un beso a todas aquellas que me han dejado un hermoso review, en el proximo capitulo respondere todos los demas reviews, y para el review numero 50 abra un premio especial! Asi que …manden manden review's! me hacen tan feliz… tengo una nueva promesa, desde hoy cargare cada 4 dias un nuevo capitulo, en todos mis fics, asi que atentas, el dia 30 tengo el capitulo 7, y quizas si me animo antes…pero a mas tardar el dia 30. Un besote enorme para todas ustedes que me siguen, a continuación, avances del proximo capitulo._

_**En el próximo capitulo…**_

**Capitulo 7: un beso dejara demasiadas dudas en cierto chico de Howgarts, Ginny se prepara para la noticia de los cambios de casas y cursos. El trío se vera severamente enojada con Ginny después de sus actitudes, pero eso no detendrá a la pelirroja.**

_Lean, próximamente…_

_Adiós!_


	7. Verdades, peleas, soledad y un beso

Capitulo 7: Verdades, peleas, soledad y un beso.

Ginny camino por los pasillos del colegio, con intención de dirigirse hacia su alcoba para contarle todo lo ocurrido a Madisson su mejor amiga, sabia también que lo que vendría iba a ser particularmente difícil, ya que Ron y Hermione no darían tregua con ella, por las actitudes que había tenido con Draco, estarían mas que enojados con ella, pero realmente no le importaba, había aprendido también que estar sola no era un problema tan grave, tan solo era una de las etapas de la vida en que las cosas no son tan felices. Por su mente pasaban también pensamientos con algo de remordimientos, quería a Harry, y mucho, pero no podía negar que a veces sus actitudes de niño héroe le colmaban la paciencia. Por otro lado, estaba el rubio que la traía de cabeza, era cierto que lo deseaba demasiado como para negarlo, pero no quería dañar a Harry con tal de tener a Draco.

Quieres a Draco o a Harry?- preguntaba el lado racional de su cabeza.

_Mi cuerpo dice Draco…pero mi corazón Harry, no se que hacer_

Mira ginny, no puedes engañarme, recuerda que yo soy tu subconsciente-

_Para de decir eso! Ya se que eres mi maldito subconsciente, pero estoy confundida, deja de molestarme de una endemoniada vez!- _gritó para sus adentros, enojada con la vocecilla que la atormentaba

Decídete luego… ya haz dañado demasiado a Harry, acaso quieres que te odien todos? Te gustaría que Ron y Hermione te hicieran la ley del hielo?- preguntó otra vez la vocecilla que tronaba en la cabeza de Ginny.

_Por supuesto que no quiero! Pero no tengo forma de remediar las cosas, me gustaría volver con Harry, pero aun deseo a Draco. Es imposible que Harry me perdone_- contestó Ginny algo apenada, se le había pasado un poco la mano haciendo sufrir a Harry.

Creo que si hay una- le dijo su voz interior con un tono un tanto travieso

_Cual???'- pregunto Ginny emocionada._

Si ya te liaste con Draco, porque no lo aprovechas? Pídele ayuda, un ataque de celos te ira como anillo al dedo.

_Tu crees? Y que pasa si Harry termina aun mas enfadado conmigo_? –

No va a estar enfadado contigo, si sigues todos mis consejos al pie de la letra- contestó su voz interior para luego explicarle una serie de lecciones que debía seguir para que Harry cayera otra vez rendido a sus pies. Ginny emocionada por que fuera a funcionar el plan que planeo, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y le escribió a Draco, que para ese momento debería estar en su alcoba curándose las heridas. (n/a: curando las heridas de su corazón!!! Jajajajaj xDD vale, me emocione mucho)

**Draco: **

**Creo que me he pasado contigo esta tarde , de veras lo siento mucho. Como van tus heridas?. Espero que no hayan muchos daños, necesito hablar de un tema urgente contigo, mas que nada necesito ayuda, espero que puedas auxiliarme, te necesito. Te parece si nos reunimos ahora en el lago? Por favor respóndeme enseguida.**

**Un beso enorme, de nuevo Draco, lo siento mucho, jamas quise que salieras herido, te veo luego. **

**Atte. Ginebra Weasley**

La chica selló la nota con cuidado, y la ato a la pata de su lechuza. La envió enseguida, y luego se sentó a esperar la respuesta.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco estaba sentado en su habitación, en compañía de Pansy y su amigo Blaise. Este ultimo hacia intentos vanos de curarle las heridas que tenia, pero el quejumbroso de Draco se lo impedía con movimientos y protestas.

Mierda Draco, quédate quieto si quieres que te arregle esto- dijo Zabbini mientras intentaba limpiar con un poco de poción revitalizadora y algodón la zona herida.

Draco cariño, no quieres que te cure yo? Puedo ser mejor enfermera- habló Pansy mordiéndose un poco el labio con una mueca sexy.

Este…bueno- contestó el rubio indeciso. Su "novia" se acerco e intento curarlo, ahora si, pudo hacerlo ya que Draco cesó sus movimientos de protesta.

Asi esta mejor- le dijo Draco mientras se tocaba el labio- gracias pansy- dijo con un tono un tanto cariñoso dándole un corto beso en los labios a su novia.

De nada Dracosito, un placer… te parece si vamos a cenar? Debes tener hambre-

No gracias Pansy, quiero estar solo y descansar un poco, gracias de todas maneras-

Entonces, nosotros nos vamos- le dijo Blaise a su amigo al tiempo que abrazaba a Pansy- cuídate eh? – le dijo su amigo guiñándole el ojo con complicidad.

Lo que digas Blaise, déjame dormir- contestó Draco con una mini-sonrisa, mientras que ambos amigos abandonaban la habitación. Ya solo, el rubio se acostó por un breve momento, y la lechuza de Ginny lo interrumpió. Algo impresionado, tomo el mensaje y se puso a leer.

_Demonios weasley, porque tienes que ser tan condenadamente adorable – _pensó mientras releía la nota. Se levanto de la cama, y arreglo un poco su aspecto. Se propuso a cambiar de ropa, su uniforme estaba un poco arrugado y en malas condiciones debido a la pelea, por lo que tomo unos pantalones de tela negros, y una camisa de igual color. Se puso la capa de invisibilidad, y salio apresurado de su habitación. Camino a paso rápido por los pasillos, pensando en que era lo tan importante que tenia la pelirroja que conversar con el, mientras en su mente surgía una gran batalla.

Te gusta weasley admítelo! – le gritaba su subconsciente

_Mentiroso Draco malo!, no me gusta, solo esta buena, recuerda que yo amo a Pansy _– intentaba convencer a su otra mitad de que realmente amaba a Pansy

Y porque en las noches recuerdas a Ginny y no a Pansy?- inquirió su otra mitad

_Por…porque Ginny… porque la odio! Simplemente por eso, no tengo que darte explicaciones! No te conozco! –_ grito mentalmente (n/a: no me pregunten como se grita mentalmente xD)

Mentiroso, tu me conoces mejor que a nadie, yo soy tu, recuérdalo- dijo su mente con un tono muy divertido- venga, hablamos después, ya llegaste al lago- le habló su mente fastidiada- adiós!.

Ándate carbón de mierda (n/a: carbón de piedra! xDD) – le contestó aliviado , a la vez que veía a lo lejos a la pelirroja sentada en una roca frente al lago.

Hola- saludo la pelirroja con algo de vergüenza mirando la cara del rubio- te duele?- pregunto señalando el ojo amoratado de Draco.

No, no fue nada, Pansy ya me ha curado, dijo que me aplicaría maquillaje mañana, nada más-

**Golpe para Ginny, ahora Draco quería a Pansy.**

_Maldición… a señalado a Pansy, eso quiere decir que la quiere, estoy perdida- _meditó Ginny antes de hablar- ah, que bien… Bueno Malfoy, yo quería pedirte tu ayuda sobre algo, un tanto delicado- empezó a hablar con nerviosismo

Dime ginny, para algo he venido no?

_Dios…me llamo Ginny, tranquila, tu puedes pedírselo _– pensó mientras suspiraba- bueno Draco… necesito tu ayuda con Harry.

Y en que te puedo ayudar yo pelirroja con el cara rajada?- le dijo Draco mientras ardía por dentro

Necesito que me ayudes a recuperarlo, de cualquier manera, yo…lo amo, y he cometido demasiados errores con el, por favor Draco, te doy lo que sea a cambio

**Golpe para Draco, Ginny ama a cara rajada.**

Está bien, te ayudare- habló algo indeciso, y dolido por dentro-

De verdad?- grito emocionada- Gracias Draco, eres el mejor!- contesto mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo

Hey hey!, no te entusiasmes- dijo separándola de el demasiado herido como para aceptar un contacto físico con la chica - quiero algo a cambio

Que quieres?- preguntó Ginny curiosa

Que modeles para mi-

Que????????- reitero incrédula- que yo modele para ti?

Exacto, necesito una chica para mis dibujos, y necesito otro estilo para practicar, necesito regalarle un dibujo a Pansy para su cumpleaños y quiero que refleje toda su belleza- contestó el rubio con un tono arrogante, mirando la cara de Ginny con petulancia- aceptas?

Por supuesto- dijo la pelirroja intentando no sonar apenada- cuando empezamos?

Ahora mismo si quieres, es hora de cenar, te parece si hacemos una escenita, digo…yo te insulto, tu me insultas, y luego coqueteamos-

Crees que eso funcionara con Harry?- pregunto aun entristecida

Por supuesto, estoy seguro que funcionara, pero antes debo hablar con mi novia- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- puede salir herida de esto

Si, ya veo- dijo la pelirroja enojada. _Porque demonios se preocupa de la vaca y no de mi? No se da cuenta que yo estoy herida… yo y mi estupida cabeza, porque hago esto por Harry si me gusta Draco?_

Te parece?-

Claro… no hay problema, yo…voy a entrar, esta empezando a hacer frió, nos vemos en el gran salón- habló sin esperar una respuesta. Se marcho caminando con la frente en alto, pero con lágrimas en ambos ojos. Estaba engañándose ella misma, y no se daba cuenta. La única razón por la que hacia esto era por "Harry" , pero esa razón no valía la pena, lo único que sentía por Harry era un vago cariño, en cambio por Draco, sentía todo… Pero no podía dejar que el la humillara, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que el rubio comía y respiraba por la vaca de Parkinson, debía seguir su vida, y el único patético con el que podía continuarla sin problemas era con Harry. Se limpio las lagrimas de las mejillas, y entro con disimulo al gran salón. Apenas entro, vio sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor a su hermano, Hermione, y por supuesto, el cuatro ojos de Harry.

Hola- saludo tímidamente mientras se sentaba.

Quieres algo traidora?- pregunto su hermano con rabia

Ron!- grito Hermione- no trates asi a Ginny, ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada.

Ah no, Mentiras! Es ginny la que le pone caritas bonitas al mugroso de Malfoy- grito el pelirrojo ardiendo en furia, mientras que Ginny luchaba por no largarse a llorar denuevo.

Lo siento ron, no puedo evitar ser guapa y que me miren! Cuando van a entender que amo a Harry mas que a nadie, que el es el único acá que tiene que pedir perdón, acaso no saben como me llamo? Las estupideces que dijo? Prefiero no repetir ninguno de los insultos que este majadero me ha dicho! Lo único que quiero decir, es que por sobre todas las cosas, lo amo mas que a nadie- contestó con lagrimas en los ojos- son unos insensibles!- grito antes de dejar la mesa llorando. Camino hacia la salida, cuando vio a Draco entrando por ella, y recordó el plan…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Draco se quedo allí en el lago unos momentos mas, quería pensar un poco antes de cometer la estupidez que rondaba por su mente. Necesitaba conversar con Pansy en ese instante, y no dudo en utilizar el colgante que tenia en el cuello. Presiono un poco el broche de la cadena, y pensó en lo mucho que quería hablar con ella. Esa era la utilidad de el colgante, que su novia le había obsequiado en la navidad pasada, cuando quisieran comunicarse con el otro, el colgante les avisaría, y en minutos podrían estar juntos. (n/a: díganme si no es tierno? )

Que asunto tan importante querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto la pelinegra que se encontraba delante de el – tu no estabas durmiendo?

Pues… no precisamente Pansy-

Bueno…dime lo que quieras Dracosito-

El asunto es que… tu me amas cierto?- preguntó el rubio

Por supuesto, más que a nada- le contestó ella con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, pensando ya que el rubio quería proponerle matrimonio.

Entonces, necesito que por favor, entiendas lo que voy a hacer esta noche, es por el bien de ambos, luego entenderás mejor a lo que me refiero, pero por favor… no armes ningún escándalo, de ningún tipo en el Gran comedor, si?, luego yo te explicare todo-

Que tonterías dices Dracosito? – pregunto Pansy confundida

No son tonterías Pansy, solo necesito que me prometas que no harás nada hoy si?, luego te explicare todo con lujo de detalles, pero prométeme eso- le dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Lo prometo, te amo- hablo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios. Draco no supo que contestar, no podía mentirle a la chica, por lo que se limito a despedirse secamente con dirección hacia el Comedor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Apenas entro, vio como una pelirroja se levantada abatida y con lagrimas en los ojos de su asiento con los demás Gryffindor's. Supo que era el momento de actuar, y empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia ella, cuando ya se acercaban, la empujo súbitamente con el hombro.

Más cuidado weasley- gritó muy fuerte para que todos pudieran escucharlos – uii pecosita, haz estado llorando por potter otra vez no?- contesto señalando las lagrimas de la pelirroja- aprende que con el , te harás mas mujerzuela de lo que eres. Ginny no sabia si el rubio era un muy buen actor, o si decia las cosas en realidad, pero se limito a seguirle el juego como ella quería.

No me hables estupido! –

Que miedo! Vas a llamar a potter para que te salve – le dijo con un gesto arrogante, mientras miraba a los alrededores, que ya todos los alumnos en el salón miraban atentos hacia la pelea que se formaba.

No te metas con Harry, que no le llegas ni a los talones- grito furioso- y te he dicho que no me hables, déjame tranquila condenado mortifago! – grito con aun mas ímpetu este insulto, que dio de lleno en Draco como si se tratara de la realidad.

Cállate Pobretona!- le dijo con ira.

Ven a callarme tu imbécil! … fueron las últimas palabras de la pelirroja, ya que de pronto se encontró con los labios de Draco enfrente de ella. Que la besaban con una pasión inmensa. Estaba casi petrificada, nunca pensó que Draco fuera capaz de algo asi solo para ayudarla. En ese momento todo desapareció para los ojos de Ginny, solo estaban ellos dos. Se dejo llevar por un momento, pensando que estaba en un sueño, pero despertó bruscamente de el, cuando se dio cuenta de que besaba a Draco, que amaba a Harry y no a el. O por lo menos, que lo correcto era amar a Harry, y estaba en ese momento, haciendo lo incorrecto. (n/a: ven chicas, ama a draco!)

Paff- la mejilla del rubio fue fuertemente golpeada otra vez por la pelirroja - eso te enseñara a no meterte con una chica enamorada, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, yo amo a Harry Potter! – grito antes de marcharse del comedor, sintiendo las miradas de todos en ella. Draco por su parte, abrió los ojos, y miro a quien tenia en frente. Pansy lo miraba con furia, mientras lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos, pero la chica no hacia nada, tal y como se lo había prometido…o por lo menos, por ahora no haría nada.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas de la autora:** ven que cumplo mis promesas! Aquí llego mas que feliz con el capitulo numero 7 , espero les haya gustado y me premien con sus hermosos reviews!. Les cuento que la escena del gran comedor es un premio para Amy Evans, la chica que mando el review 50 !!! asi es, ya tengo mas de 50 reviews, asi ke sigan mandando sus reviews, no saben cuanto me hacen feliz con ellos, de veras , pienso que mi trabajo no es en vano. Les reitero, ojaal les haya gustado, y vuelvo el dia 3 o 4 de febrero con el proximo capitulo._

**_En el próximo capitulo : _**

**Capitulo 8: Draco confrontara las consecuencias de besarse con Ginny, con su novia Pansy. Sabremos finalmente los elegidos para los cambios de casa , cosas especiales pasaran entre Ginny y Harry.**

_Lean próximamente…._

_Adiós!_


	8. Conviviendo con Serpientes

**Notas de la autora: ****Como lo habrán notado, cambio el titulo, creo que este le viene mejor P , espero les guste este cap, que me costo mucho escribir, y luego de mucho tiempo actualizo, esta mucho mas largo que los demás como recompensa, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Algo nada que ver, ¿TAMBIEN LES ANDA LENTO yo no puedo mas! Se me demora mucho xD?? La siguiente pregunta ¿Les ha gustado el nuevo Libro??? Ami me gusto, aunque el epilogo…medio fluffly xDD,**

**Gracias a : **Kony, Javiera Malfoy, xolai, Connyb, solesita, quena, Azazel Black, Maria felton, Marips, Amy evans, Alyssa L. Malfoy, Anis,Desirée, shirayuki asuka, pau,kariitho . En fin, si se me quedo alguien en el tintero, lo siento mucho! . A todas les agradezco sus reviews que me encantan :) y me vuelven feliz!

No mas cuerda , lean chicas!

**Capitulo 8: Conviviendo con Serpientes**

_Paff- la mejilla del rubio fue fuertemente golpeada otra vez por la pelirroja - eso te enseñara a no meterte con una chica enamorada, te lo he dicho hasta el cansancio, yo amo a Harry Potter! – grito antes de marcharse del comedor, sintiendo las miradas de todos en ella. Draco por su parte, abrió los ojos, y miro a quien tenia en frente. Pansy lo miraba con furia, mientras lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos, pero la chica no hacia nada, tal y como se lo había prometido…o por lo menos, por ahora no haría nada._

La pelinegra salio del comedor a paso firme, y llorando silenciosamente. Draco se dio cuenta enseguida que la había herido, y mucho. Miro hacia la mesa de Gryffindor en la que se podía apreciar claramente las orejas rojas de Ron, la cara de espanto de Hermione, y la furia en el rostro de Potter. Le dio lo mismo lo que pudieran pensar, y salio a buscar a Pansy.

"Pansy, ¡Detente!"- le gritó el rubio que corría detrás de ella

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo Malfoy"- contestó ella a duras penas

"Si pansy, tenemos que hablar, te debo una explicación" - dijo tiernamente mientras la tomaba de un brazo.

"Claro que no Draco, no me debes nada, desde este momento no hay nada entre tu y yo"-

"Pansy, escúchame"- dijo a la vez que la volteaba para mirarla directamente a los ojos- "Te quiero Pansy, hice eso solo para el bien de los dos, al fin y al cabo me entenderás, pero no te enfades conmigo ¿si?"

"¿Como me pides que no me enfade Draco? ¡¡¡Te besaste con Weasley en mi cara!!"!- gritó ella captando la atención de un grupo de niños de primer año que pasaba por allí-"¿Y ustedes que miran?"- espetó con furia

"Por favor, luego entenderás todo-

"Draco…yo te amo, mucho, pero esto ha sido demasiado. No te pido que dejemos de ser amigos, pero si que dejemos de ser novios, por lo menos hasta que las cosas calmen un poco, necesito aclarar mi mente, hay otro chico…" -dijo ella inconcientemente arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberlo echo- bueno al parecer tu también necesitas aclarar tu mente, es lo mejor para ambos- contestó ella

"¿Otro chico?"- pregunto el rubio encolerizado sin razon- "¿¿¿¿Que otro chico Pansy????"- preguntó enfadado

"Na-nadie" – contestó ella nerviosa-"¿Sabes? No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme explicaciones si me gusta otro chico o no, cuando… ¡¡¡TU TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON WEASLEY EN MIS NARICES!"- le dijo furiosa dándole la espalda caminando con fuerza mientras sus tacones tecleaban fuertemente en el frió suelo de mármol.

"¡No pansy! ¡Espera!

"¿Que quieres ahora? – respondió ella a la vez que volteaba furiosa a ver al rubio.

"Una segunda oportunidad"- respondió a la vez que la abrazaba – "Por favor, sabes que me importas "

"¿Que demonios hacías con Weasley?- contesto ella tajantemente, luego volvió a hablar- "Veo que no tienes respuesta, búscame cuando estés claro, hasta entonces…"- objeto antes de marcharse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ginny corría por los pasillos confundida, mas confundida que nunca. Sin destino fijo, solo sabía que tenía que huir, cualquier rumbo que la llevara fuera de si misma, cualquier rumbo que la librara de todas sus confusiones. Porque más que nadie, se sentía infeliz. Ahora no solo huía, también lloraba. Lloraba por que se sentía sola, porque nadie la entienda, porque su mundo, ya no era su mundo, y estaba lleno de situaciones inefables. Tan solo quería sentirse amparada, o que alguien la reconfortara, quizás con lindas palabras, o quizás un abrazo, todo, daría todo por ello. Se detuvo en una pared, y bajo en ella hasta terminar sentada en el suelo, apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, y se lanzo a llorar sin consuelo, necesitaba eso… _Cariño._

"Porque…" – susurro para lo bajo mientras sentía que unos pasos se acercaban – "Y ahora que…" – dijo con fastidio mientras subía con la mirada, hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban casi con compasión

"¿Te vendría bien algo de compañía?" – pregunto Harry

"Si ves a alguien que me la pueda dar no dudes en decirle que venga a negociar conmigo"- contestó ella irónicamente

"Déjate de rodeos Gin, sabes a que me refiero"-

"Siéntate y habla, no tengo ganas de escuchar sermones, si los tienes, ahórralos" –

"Bueno, seré preciso" – dijo el con cara de arrepentimiento- "vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por haber sido un imbécil"

"Wow, hasta que el gran Harry Potter se decide a decir lo que siente, no te vendría mal hacerlo más seguido ¿Sabes?"- contesto ella calmándose un poco más

"Lo se… pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo" – agregó el rascándose la nuca

"No puedes evitar que Harry, ¿ser un tonto? ¿Ser el gran Harry Potter que no se equivoca? ¿O no puedes evitar que detestas que alguien como yo sepa como controlarte?'" – dijo ella con furia

"No puedo impedir muchas cosas Ginny, pero me embargo en frustración cada vez que tu eres la victima de mis errores(n/a: dios ke cursi xD no se en quien me inspiro para esta versión de Harry-gay-amoroso-y-melancolico-Potter xDD) "- dijo el chico apenado

"¡Por dios que maravilla! Harry James Potter siendo honesto" – exclamo ella

"¡No es necesario que te comportes asi conmigo!" –

"Pensé que no querías nada conmigo" –

"Bueno, me gustaría que sigamos siendo amigos, digo…me he dado cuenta que me quieres"

"Harry, yo si te quiero, pero creo que no puedo dejar que sigas tratándome como basura, como si no fuera lo suficiente para el gran Harry Potter" –

"Piensas tonterías Ginny, tu para mi no eres basura" – dijo Harry

"No quiero ser grosera Harry, pero no es el momento ahora para hablar, realmente prefiero estar sola" – respondió ella hastiada de todo.

"La verdad, yo venia a avisarte que la ceremonia de cambio de casas se va a realizar ahora mismo en el gran salón" –

"Iré enseguida, gracias por avisar Harry" – contesto ella mientras le daba una sonrisa para que la dejara tranquila. Harry simplemente se levanto y camino devuelta hacia el salón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el gran salón se podía percibir el ambiente de emoción entre los alumnos que esperaban expectantes la noticia de quienes habían logrado la transferencia a otra casa por unos cuantos meses. En la mesa de Gryffindor todos estaban conversando entre ellos sobre quien seria el desafortunado o afortunado que lograra el cambio de casa, los alumnos de Gryffindor serian cambiados a Slytherin, los de Slytherin serian enviados a Hufflepuff, los alumnos de Hufflepuff serian enviados a Ravenclaw y los de Ravenclaw irían a Gryffindor. El sonido de voces especulando sobre los cambios se mezclaba entre ellas mientras los ojos de cada pupilo giraban mirando a sus compañeros.

Ginny estaba sentada con su grupo de siempre, intentando pasar desapercibida, estaba casi segura que ella seria una de las elegidas para Slytherin, mientras que en la mesa de Draco, a excepción de los demás alumnos, todos estaban enfurecidos, era una estupidez que alumnos de su "status" fueran cambiados a casas que ellos consideraban repugnantes. La voz de Minerva Mc' Gonagall interrumpió a los animados alumnos

"Alumnos de Howgarts, necesito de toda su atención" – dijo la profesora mientras todas las voces fueron disipándose rápidamente -"Antes de empezar, quisiera recordarles que todas las personas que tendrán la oportunidad de cambiarse de casa fueron escogidas meticulosamente por sus cualidades y aptitudes que los harían sobresalir en su futura casa, no existen errores en la selección, todas las personas son, aunque no lo crean, compatibles con la casa escogida para ellos. Finalmente las personas escogidas no podrán negarse a los cambios, ni apelar a otra casa ¿Entendido? " – la profesora espero un momento y continuo, mientras la profesora Sprout le entregaba un pergamino donde seguro estarían los nombres – "Profesor Snape, si es tan amable "- dijo Mc'Gonagall mientras le pasaba el pergamino.

"Los alumnos escogidos de Slytherin para la casa de Ravenclaw deberán levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse con los prefectos quienes le entregaran su nuevo uniforme" – dijo mirando a los alumnos de su casa que aterrorizados le devolvían la mirada mientras intentaba proseguir con los alumnos "Theodore Nott" – dijo Snape mientras un alumno guapo pero horrorizado se levantaba de la mesa – "Pansy Parkinson"- dijo el profesor mientras la chica abría los ojos como platos y miraba a Blaise quien no sabia que decir para reconfortarla. La chica se quedo en su asiento paralizada -"Señorita Parkinson, la esperamos" – reitero Snape mientras la cara de Pansy palidecía mientras miraba la cara de Draco quien parecía igual o mas sorprendido.

"Los alumnos escogidos de Hufflepuff para Ravenclaw son Hanna Abott y Zacharias Smith" – dijo la Profesora Sprout mientras los 2 alumnos se levantaban de sus asientos sorprendidos

"Los de Ravenclaw escogidos para Gryffindor son Cho Chang y Michael Corner" – exclamo el pequeño Profesor Flitwick muy animado mientras la mirada de la oriental se cruzaba con la de Harry. Cho no pudo evitar guiñarle un ojo, esos meses serian para ella los mejores de su vida.

"Finalmente los alumnos de Gryffindor para Slytherin son…" – empezó a hablar Minerva mientras que en Gryffindor todos esperaban expectantes – ""Ginebra Weasley y Dean Thomas y Ginebra Weasley" – todas las miradas dieron a parar a ambos chicos quienes llevaban una cara de terror considerable. Ginny intentaba mostrarse aterrorizada pero por dentro, sentía algo parecido a la felicidad, giro a ver en la mesa de los Slytherin, por fracción de segundo, le pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara de Draco. Volvió a voltear esta vez vio las caras de Hermione, Harry y sus hermanos quienes le dedicaban una mirada de casi repugnancia. "Chicos, apresúrense" – insistió la profesora, Ginny alzo los hombros en forma de disculpa, y siguió las indicaciones de los profesores.

"Las instrucciones ya han sido dadas, los alumnos deben dirigirse con sus prefectos quienes les designaran un guía que los acompañara a sus clases y les ayudara en lo que pueda. Espero que su estancia sea grata" - termino de hablar el Profesor Flitwick que al parecer, era el mas emocionado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Ustedes son los Gryfindors?" – pregunto el prefecto de Slytherin

"Ajá" – Michael dijo

"Aquí están sus uniformes" – apunto el prefecto mientras le pasaba unas túnicas -"Ginebra, tu guía será Blaise Zabbini y Michael la tuya será Daphne Greengrass." –"Mi nombres es Miles Bletchey, cualquier duda me la preguntan y ya."

"Ok" – exclamó Ginny

"Especialmente tu guapa" – dijo Miles antes de marcharse

"La hiciste bien Ginny, no llevamos ni 15 minutos y te encontraste un novio Sly" – se burlo Michael

"Espérate tu Mike, apenas veas a Daphne, también te habrás conseguido novia" – rió Ginny – "Busquemos a nuestros guías" – dijo Ginny mientras veía al trío dorado que se acercaba seguido del clan Weasley que de seguro querían una explicación.

"Weasley" – la llamo Blaise quien tenia a Draco detrás de el - "Soy tu guía turístico de Slytherin ¿Recuerdas?" – hablo Blaise que se encontraba cerca

"Si Zabbini, lo recuerdo" – exclamo ella "Michael, ella es Daphne" – apunto a una rubia -"Anda a buscar tu guía" – antes de terminar de hablar, el chico ya corría en dirección de la mejor amiga de Pansy, una de las chicas mas lindas de Slytherin.

"Que dices Weasley, empezamos el tour, como eres nueva en Slytherin, ¿Te gustaría empezar por el lugar mas visitado por las chicas?" – dijo el moreno con una radiante sonrisa mientras Draco giraba los ojos

"_Aquí vamos otra vez"…-_pensó el rubio

"Lo que digas Zabbini" – indico Ginny mientras los _**Slytherin's **_empezaban a caminar hasta la sala común.

"Entonces, esta noche la pasaras en mi dormitorio pelirroja" – contesto Blaise mientras le guiñaba el ojo

"Suficiente Blaise, desde aquí yo tomo el mando del tour, anda a ver como esta Pansy con los bobos de Ravenclaw" – comando Draco tajantemente a Blaise quien de inmediato hizo lo que su amigo le pedía, al parecer, Pansy era demasiado importante para el. (n/a: recuerdan, pansy tenia otro chico! Alguna pista?) – "No te emociones Weasley, tan solo no quería que Blaise engatusara a una pobretona" – indico el fingiendo asco

"Hey Malfoy, no es necesario que pretendas que no te gusto, lo se perfectamente" – dijo Ginny haciéndose la interesante

"¿Tu? ¿A mi?, te haz vuelto loca Weasley" – dijo el mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

"Mentiroso, si vamos a estar juntos 3 meses, tienes que aprender a mentir mejor rubiecito" – exclamo mientras sonreía

"¿Que te hace pensar que yo voy a estar contigo?" – pregunto Draco

"Que quizás te cansaste de estar con alguien que no sea para ti" – inquirió Ginny mientras se detenía y miraba a Draco a los ojos.

"¿A que te refieres?" – pregunto el mientras no podía evitar perderse en los ojos castaños de Ginny.

"Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero huroncito" – susurro Ginny suavemente mientras se acercaba tanto a Draco que sus alientos se mezclaban.

_**Continuara…**_

REVIEWS!!! Denle al GO, haganme feliz!, disculpen muchisimo la demora, Lo siento mucho mucho mucho!!


End file.
